Rubicon 1: Aftermath
by Ten Mara
Summary: Tom Sawyer made his Rubicon by joining the League in London, or rather gatecrashing. Now, after Quatermain dies in Mongolia, Tom has to deal with the consequences. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

This is my first LXG fic, but I wrote X-Files fan fiction for seven years.

"Rubicon 1" is the first in a trilogy about Tom Sawyer. This first story is all done, as I've never been able to write and post a WIP (am full of admiration for those who do though). So I will be posting it out one or two parts a day (one part first, just to make sure I'm getting the formatting etc right - this is very different to what I was used to on the XF mailing lists. So please let me know if something is incorrect). It will probably be around ten parts long.

Title: "Rubicon 1 - Aftermath"

By Ten Mara

'Crossing the Rubicon means to make a decisive move which cannot be undone.' (Collins Dictionary 1988)

Tom Sawyer made his Rubicon by joining the League in London - or rather gatecrashing. Now, after Quatermain dies in Mongolia, Tom has to deal with the consequences.

Rating: PG-13

CATEGORY: Story, Drama/Angst

DISCLAIMER: The literary characters referred to are copyright their respective authors, and "LXG: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" is copyright 20th Century Fox, based on the comic books by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. The characters and movie universe are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be gained. Characters not recognized are mine, and a few real-life historical people of the time are used (information on the latter will be given in the chapters where they are featured).

THANKS TO: Suzi, Suzanne, Gerry, Mac and Sawyer Fan for all of your beta help and encouragement. And to Clez and Lady Norbert for inspiration and permission regarding some plot threads.

Written August to December 2004

xXx

M's fortress in Mongolia:

Tom Sawyer stood as if at attention, a soldier saluting his fallen comrade. Then his posture slumped, his head lowering to stare sightlessly at the crack in the floor that ran between his feet. The fact that he could be in danger standing in such a place did not even register. Tom's own world was split in two with his mentor's death, so it seemed perfectly fitting the physical world had done the same.

He could no longer look at Quatermain's corpse, into the open, lifeless eyes. At what he had done.

Snow was blowing in on a freezing wind, through where the crack had opened up the tower wall behind him, but Sawyer could not feel it.

There was room for only guilt and horror.

Slowly the young agent moved forward, towards the hunter. He put the elephant gun down, then reached out and closed Allan Quatermain's eyes. For a moment he rested his hand against the hunter's face.

The emotions running through Tom tripled then, threatening to split his head apart like the tower had been by the bombs.

_Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I should have . . . I should have . . . ._

_Son. He called me 'son', not 'boy' or 'Sawyer'._

Tom's head bowed again, heavy against his chest, and he closed his eyes, tears starting to -

Then two thoughts hit him, grabbing his attention.

M was one.

Tom's eyes flew open and his head snapped up. He knew that he had shot M, but what if he had only wounded him? He had to check. He couldn't let Moriarty get away. He owed Quatermain and Huck that much.

He grabbed up the elephant gun and was quickly back at the breach in the wall, looking out over the snow and ice. The scene had become a lot more populated since his last look at it. There were men standing over M's motionless form - Tom could tell from their attire that some were Nemo's men and some were British reinforcements, here at last. A contingent was approaching the fortress, and here and there, people were fleeing the place and quickly being buttonholed.

From where Tom was standing, it looked like M was dead. Even if he wasn't, at least he was captive. _Either way, problem solved._ Nemo's men knew what the unmasked Fantom looked like.

Now to the second, equally important, matter. Skinner.

Tom had to find him, but he would not be doing himself or the invisible man any good if he didn't arm himself as much as possible first, in case he came across M's men on the way.

The agent's Colt pistols had been lost in the burning room, but he had Quatermain's elephant gun, and the hunter's Webley revolver was lying on the floor near the fallen man. That revolver and Allan's aim had saved Tom's life.

Sawyer picked up the Webley and scanned around for Allan's Winchester rifle. He saw it in a shattered heap on the floor.

Steeling himself, the spy went back to his mentor's corpse and quickly collected from it more ammunition for the elephant gun and revolver. Then he put some in his pockets and refilled each weapon. With a final glance at Quatermain, he climbed upa small tier that had been created when the room was damaged by the explosions. Tom headed for the door, past Sanderson Reed's body.

_Two corpses. And one of them should have been me._

He had tried to struggle against Reed -

Everything that had happened was pressing heavily down on him now, memories and feelings surging into his head. Before having a chance to grieve for Huck or deal with his death he'd had to rush off in pursuit of the Fantom and gotten caught up in this 'adventure'. Now today he had been attacked by an invisible man, nearly burned alive by an armoured giant, trapped in a burning room, saw Skinner get badly hurt in trying to save him, been captured by M's invisible man and made a hostage.

Then Quatermain rescued him at the cost of his own life, and Tom could do nothing but watch him die.

The spy shuddered, then tried to focus as he left the tower room. He had to retrace his steps. They had been reluctant steps, taken at knifepoint, but his profession demanded an excellent memory. And that fire should narrow things down, telling him when he was getting 'warmer', so to speak. He would do it.

There was no time to give in to his grief or guilt. He had to find Skinner and help him.

And Skinner had to be alive. After losing Huck and Quatermain . . . .

Memories of the burns that the thief had suffered were seared into Tom's brain just as much as into Skinner's flesh.

Armed and determined, the spy headed back down the corridor.

xXx

After escaping the Dante beast, Nemo and Jekyll had managed to join up with some of the Captain's crew. Thanks to Nemo's well-equipped men, Jekyll now wore a full set of clothes again, even if they were not the greatest fit. They found another way back into the fortress, but during their time outside they were not in a position to see the Nautiloid or hear the arrival of the reinforcements. Nemo led his men and Jekyll back into the fortress to try to find the others.

They found Mina at a junction of corridors, or rather she found them, thanks to her vampiric tracking skills.

"Dorian is dead," she informed her colleagues without preamble.

It did not escape either Nemo or Jekyll that she kept her expression and voice as matter-of-fact as possible.

"We have freed the prisoners. They should be back at the Nautilus by now," Nemo told her. "And my scientists removed some things of potential interest from M's laboratory before destroying that area."

Mina saw a faint trace of pain in Nemo's face and a stiffness as he moved, as if his back was hurting. "It is nothing to be concerned about," he said dismissively.

"Is there any sign of the others?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I think it would be best if we looked -"

Suddenly Mina inhaled sharply, then cut Nemo off. "I can smell fire close by, and something else with it." She sniffed again. "Burned flesh . . . ."

They followed her to another junction of corridors nearby. There on the left they could see a room that smoke was billowing from, and by now the others could smell burned flesh too.

But there was more. Mina said, "I can smell blood. And not just any . . . ." Still at the junction, she moved a few steps forward and saw a small splatter of it on the floor. The sight and scent of it did not stir her otherworldly thirst - that had already been taken care of during a few encounters with M's men.

Her vampire-enhanced eyes showed her that there were drops of blood at intervals along the corridor, from the room on the left that smoke was coming out of, then heading towards the League, before veering left at the junction, or rather straight ahead from where they were standing.

Mina sniffed again, remembering Venice, how she had examined the cut on Tom Sawyer's forehead.

She mentally compared. "It's Tom's blood."

"Oh God," Jekyll said quietly. As capable as their youngest member was, they all felt protective of him and were horrified to think he might be badly injured or dead. The group hurried for the doorway, Mina hoping that Sawyer had actually left the room ahead of the fire, instead of heading in there and being caught in it.

Other than the distinctive signature of Tom's blood, she could faintly make out his own scent, but the smoke was interfering with that ability to some degree. And there was at least one other person's scent, a strange yet somewhat familiar one - Skinner?

There was no time to stop and examine the scents or the blood itself closely. They had reached the doorway from which the smell of burned flesh was coming.

So ironically Tom's blood and Skinner's burns allowed them to locate the gentleman thief. He was lying in that room, which was half on fire. The flames were getting closer to his badly injured body.

One of Nemo's crew tried to alternatively put out and beat back the fire that was nearest to the semi-invisible man. He was buying time for the others to get Skinner clear.

Mina looked around the room for Tom or anyone else, with no luck. Skinner was too consumed by pain for her to ask him any questions at the moment.

Skinner was aware enough to see some familiar and friendly faces, and be relieved, but at the moment he couldn't speak. So he was unable to crack a joke, as much as he wanted to. Something like: "Fire liked the taste of me so much - trying to get the other half of me now!"

Though that was a pretty lame joke. It just went to show how bad he must be.

He tried to distract himself by making a mental note to use that line or a much better one when safe and sound and recovering. _If_ he lived, that was. He could see the looks on the faces of the others, and while it was nice to see that Mina was looking extremely worried about him, the very fact that she was showing so much worry and not able to hide it made him not like his chances.

But from the moment a few years ago when he'd originally taken the formula and the invisibility had kicked in, his skin had changed. And not just as in 'vanished', but also it was seemingly more durable in the cold and in regard to injury. _So here's hoping . . . . Otherwise, I'm literally fired._

And there was also something more important than jokes, but everything was happening so fast, and the others were trying to move him. The pain was now too great to do anything but attempt to hold on to consciousness. Passing out would be a relief, but he had to stay awake, to tell them -

Nemo had gotten a blanket out of one of his crewman's backpacks, and the League quickly moved Skinner out of the room by using it as a makeshift stretcher.

Then in the corridor, Nemo ordered his men to make a better stretcher, one that would enable them to take the injured man safely all the way back to the submarine. Jekyll started checking Skinner's injuries, doing for him what he could without the resources of the infirmary. He was amazed that the thief was still conscious.

Skinner recovered enough of his bearings after the ordeal of being moved to try speaking again, and this time he managed it. "Sawyer?" He had not been able to see a blonde curly head or hear that accent.

That was the very subject that Mina had been hoping to ask him about. "We can't find him. Or Quatermain."

_Damn._ "Reed. He took Tom . . . ."

And after all the trouble Skinner had gone to in saving him in the first place. The invisible man had hoped the American had gotten away somehow or been rescued by the others, but that hope was now sinking fast. And the pain was on the upswing again.

Mina said reassuringly, "I'll find him. It will be all right."

Skinner realised there was something important he had to tell the others. He managed to get it out through gritted teeth and the pain. "No - Reed . . . he's invisible!"

The others exchanged startled glances. _Well,_ Jekyll couldn't help thinking, _we've managed to deal with an even more vicious monster than Hyde -_

_Thank you, Henry,_ Hyde commented in his head. _Give me more elixir next time and you'll really see vicious!_

_- and kill an immortal, so there is hope,_ Jekyll finished.

"Quatermain," Nemo said suddenly. "Skinner, what about Quatermain?"

"Dunno. Not there. Tom . . . alone." Apart from the armoured man trying to fry the kid, of course. And that damned Reed, poised for the right moment to pounce.

The others now gave each other highly worried looks at that news, but Nemo considered for a moment, then pointed out, "Agent Sawyer and Mr Quatermain could have split up by choice." That did not stop a hint of worry being present in his eyes. "But we must find them, and M."

"We will," Mina said firmly. And the sooner they started searching, the better. "I can follow Tom's blood trail." Now she had the time to closely examine the droplets and discern how long ago each had been spilt, therefore getting a direction to take. Sawyer had been moving away from the burning room.

Decisions were quickly made. Skinner would be carried back to the Nautilus on the stretcher by two of the crew, accompanied by Jekyll, and escorted by two other crewmembers, carrying their weapons.

Hyde made some pointed comments in Henry's head, wanting to remain in the fortress and sniff out this invisible traitor Reed and rip his head off. Henry ignored him.

Mina would track the blood trail, while Nemo and his remaining crewman would head for M's private chambers, which was where the hunter and the spy had been originally heading.

"Doctor Jekyll, when you come across more of my men, send them into this area to aid us, and to aid Mrs Harker," Nemo said. "Warn them about Reed and that M may still be at large."

"Good luck," Mina told the others, then she headed off, skirting around the section of rooms that were on fire. It seemed that although the contents were alight, it was not spreading any further, due to the stone walls and flooring.

She ruthlessly shoved aside memories of Dorian's betrayal, of his face disintegrating. She would examine her feelings another time. For now, her preoccupation was finding the other members of the League.

END PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Sawyer Fan - **Thanks very much! Now give me more father/son stuff to read by writing the next chapter of "The Sequel" really fast!

**Lady Norbert –** Thank you. I'm glad the first chapter worked and hope you enjoy the rest as well. I'm looking forward to more of your stories too!

Title: "Rubicon 1 - Aftermath" Chapter 2

By Ten Mara

Rating: PG-13

CATEGORY: Story, Drama/Angst

DISCLAIMER: The literary characters referred to are copyright their respective authors, and "LXG: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" is copyright 20th Century Fox, based on the comic books by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. The characters and movie universe are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be gained. Characters not recognized are mine, and a few real-life historical people of the time are used (information on the latter will be given in the chapters where they are featured).

xXx

The further away from the smoke Mina got, the more she was able to smell Tom's scent, as well as what she had first thought was Skinner's scent, but now knew was Sanderson Reed's.

The droplets of blood were getting smaller and further between, and Mina hoped that there would still be enough clues or scent left once they ran out for her to keep on the right track. There were some benefits to being half vampiric.

_If the bleeding is easing, then hopefully Tom is not too badly hurt. And hopefully by now he has managed to get away from Reed. But how did he and Quatermain come to be separated? I might be reading too much into it - as Nemo said, they might have decided to split up. We just don't know what happened._

Within a minute she stepped into a corridor that also had smoke in it, which was coming from another open doorway - still part of that section of rooms which were on fire. The door was broken and hanging from a hinge.

Due to the smoke, Mina could only just make out traces of Tom's scent and Reed's. There was also something else mixed in with the smoke. Gunpowder.

Tom's rifle lay on the corridor floor. At least she assumed it was his rifle - it could have also been the identical one that he had given Quatermain, but Tom's scent was prevalent on this one. And nearby was a black coat that was definitely the young spy's. The discarded coat and rifle gave her just as much fear and worry as the blood.

The rifle was a little worse for wear, with marks on the wooden stock and even on the decorated metal. It looked like damage from a knife, and there must have been considerable force driving the blade to leave such imprints.

And no wonder she could smell gunpowder. Half the corridor had been shot up. A few paintings bore the brunt of the buckshot or had fallen. There were shells on the floor, both spent and unused.

American style shooting. But shooting at what? Reed?

Now to the blood. The droplets were larger here, and older. They seemed to go from a fallen bust into the nearby burning room. Unlike the room Skinner had been in, this one was an inferno. But then there was another separate trail of blood that she had followed out of Skinner's room around to here, which was the fresher of the two. Tom must have gone through those connected rooms, hopefully ahead of the fire, then come back around, full circle, with Reed.

Mina debated momentarily about gathering up Tom's rifle and coat, planning on following the faltering blood trail down the hallway, past all the shot-ridden walls.

Then her ears picked up that someone was approaching up ahead, from that direction. Quickly Mina darted around the corner and peered back around into the corridor, ready to pounce if necessary.

Soon Agent Sawyer came through the doorway. From the way he was moving, he was not in the grip of or at the mercy of any invisible person. And now that she could pick up his scent, she could not smell or sense any invisible presence. The spy was alone.

"Tom!" Mina did not try to hide the gladness in her voice or face as she stepped out into the hallway again.

Her sudden call and appearance startled him, and for a moment the Webley revolver in his hand was covering her, before he lowered it in relief.

They hurried towards each other, Tom saying, "Skinner - we have to help Skinner. He's hurt bad."

"We found Skinner. He's alive, and Jekyll is getting him back to the Nautilus."

"Thank God . . . ."

Even in the short time it took Mina to reach Sawyer, her mind was cataloguing what she was seeing, to assess if he was all right. He had Quatermain's prized elephant gun _and_ revolver, but the hunter was not with him. The holsters that usually contained Tom's Colt pistols were empty. The small cut near the spy's eyebrow that he had received in Venice was now reopened. There was blood on his neck, but his head was bowed and at the moment she could not get a good look at it, apart from realising that it was not a serious wound. She could see blood on his left hand from a cut - the most likely contender for the blood trail.

"Are you okay?" he asked her at the same time as she asked, "Are you all right?"

She said, "Yes," and he nodded his reply. His eyes told a different story before he lowered his gaze.

Mina touched a hand to his jaw and lifted his chin to get a good look at his neck. There were several cuts: on the left side, under his jaw and across his Adam's Apple - just where a knife would have been poised. They certainly looked like knife cuts, and fortunately they were not very deep or long, just bleeding a little.

Still, Mina shivered inwardly at how close he had come to having his throat slit.

"It's okay. They're nothing," the special agent said quietly and dismissively, as he stepped away from her touch. Then he coughed, his body reacting to the smoke.

"We were worried, Tom. Skinner said that Reed had you hostage."

"Q-Quatermain killed him."

She did not miss the slight stumble over the adventurer's name. "And where is Quatermain?"

"Dead." _I killed him,_ Tom could not help thinking. He saw sadness fill Mina's eyes at the news, but she nodded, as if she had expected it. "I have to get him and take him back to the ship," Tom said, his voice almost a monotone. "I'm not leaving him here." He turned to head back the way he had come.

"Wait!"

He turned and watched Mina hurry to fetch his coat and his own Winchester from where they were still lying on the floor. He had forgotten about them.

"Thanks," he said as she came back towards him. Impatient to get to the tower, he started off without waiting for her to catch up or to take the items off her. And perhaps to delay, even momentarily, having to explain what had happened.

They went past the shot-up walls and through the doorway where he had first appeared before her. The smoke was not as bad here. She closed the door behind them.

"You'd better put this back on." She offered his coat with her right hand and held out her left hand to temporarily take the elephant gun.

Tom nodded. He put the Webley revolver away and made the trade, while waiting for the dreaded question. But it did not come. Yet. He stuck his arms back into the sleeves of the duster and hitched it on, trying to avoid her scrutinising and compassionate gaze. He was aware on one level that he felt cold due to his exposure to the icy wind and snow from the broken tower, and the unheated hallways he'd traversed. But his mind was on other matters instead of his own physical discomfort. He was still on a mission, and everything else had to wait for the moment.

He put the elephant gun over his shoulder on its thick leather strap and reloaded his Winchester. Sawyer frowned in puzzlement as Mina started to tear her skirt.

"What are you doing?"

She held up a strip of material and indicated his cut hand. "Making you a bandage."

"Oh." Tom thought about how he had received the cut. Then when Quatermain had insisted that he make the shot in the tower, how he wiped that hand against his pants, trying to get the worst of the blood away from his palm and fingers so it would not interfere with his grip. Not on this most important shot.

He forced himself to keep speaking, to give information to his fellow team member. "M is either dead or captured - outside, near the Nautiloid. Nemo's men and British reinforcements have got him." Tom left out the fact he had shot M. His guilt over Quatermain and Skinner were overriding any sense of satisfaction or pride.

"Good," Mina said as she wound the makeshift bandage around his hand.

"You mentioned Jekyll - are he and Nemo okay?"

She nodded, then asked gently, "What happened to Allan?"

"He died saving me from Reed."

At that, Mina did not probe any further. She would soon see for herself. She briefly put her own hand over the spy's, then they set off again. It was a relatively silent trip, though Tom did ask if Gray was dead.

No stray members of M's army stumbled across their path. This area seemed deserted.

They entered the broken tower. Mina started at the sight of Quatermain's slumped body, then gathered herself and hurried forwards.

But then a sight and smell hit her at the same time that momentarily stopped her. Dry ink defined an invisible body that was sprawled on the floor on this tier, and it also revealed the fatal bullet wound to the head. Here was Sanderson Reed.

A knife lay on the ground next to the corpse.

After taking this in, Mina went down to Quatermain's body. _Oh, Mr Q . . . ._

There was a bowie knife lodged in the hunter's back. M's scent was on the weapon. At least there was some comfort that he was now dead himself, or a prisoner.

The sequence of events was now confirmed to her. Quatermain had shot Reed, saving Tom, but exposing himself to attack by M.

Mina felt the urge rise up in her to tear Reed's body limb from limb, but suppressed it. She could hear noises through the crack in the tower wall and went over to it. There was the Nautiloid observation pod, poking out of the ice, and Nemo's men and British troops were together at it and in the foreground.

Realising that the youngest League member had not come to Allan's side with her, Mina turned around and looked for him. He was out of sight, further along in the 'top tier' of the tower, but she could hear him moving things, as if searching through the clutter. "Tom?"

"I'm here," came the reply, but he remained out of sight.

_I should have kept him with me,_ Mina thought.

With that mental chastisement, she got up, intending to see what Sawyer was doing, but then she saw a broken rifle on the floor that gave her a moment's pause - most likely the Winchester that Tom had given the hunter.

"Tom!" She could see him now, tugging at what looked like a rolled up tapestry or rug which was poking out of a pile of assorted furnishings.

"We can wrap him in this . . . ." There was a haunted look in Tom's eyes, but burning determination too.

Mina helped him free the length of material, and they carried it solemnly down to become a burial shroud.

xXx

On their way back through the fortress, Sawyer and Mina came across Nemo and some of his men as well as a contingent of British soldiers. The leader of the latter was a member of British Intelligence, an Agent Jones.

Captain Nemo did not have to ask who the wrapped body was. He gave a bow of respect and sorrow to the shrouded corpse of the man he had come to deeply regard. As Nemo did so, Tom noticed, as Mina had earlier, that his back seemed to pain him.

Jones informed the three reunited League members that M was definitely dead. Mina told him and Nemo that Reed was also no longer a problem.

Then Tom told them, "Allan discovered that M was Professor James Moriarty."

"Sherlock Holmes' nemesis?" Mina asked in surprise.

Tom nodded.

"Somehow he survived the incident at Reichenbach Falls then," Nemo said.

Tom continued, "When Quatermain and I were chasing M, M had a case containing samples that he was going to take to Europe to sell." The agent thought back carefully over the moment when he saw M fall. "When I shot him, I thought I saw the case fly out of his hand and into the water near the Nautiloid, but I was a distance away. Has it been recovered?"

No one in the group knew the answer to that, so some men were dispatched to check that area and inform the others.

Jones also said that Campion Bond, Jones' superior, wanted to see Nemo back at the Nautilus as soon as possible. "You can brief him on the situation."

"And there is the matter of the released and captured people," Nemo said with a nod. He turned to Mina. "Your help in the infirmary would probably be welcomed at the moment. A lot of the people we released needed care and others were M's men wounded in the battle."

As she agreed, Tom found himself wondering if one day he would get the chance to ask Mina how she dealt with being around blood in that way without going into vampire mode. After all, she had tended to the injured on the submarine for days after the bomb blasts. But either she only made sure to be in the infirmary after her thirst had been sated or her curse was 'light' enough that she had a lot of control over it. Perhaps she only turned over into her darker self when pushed or she chose, like when held at knifepoint in Gray's library. After all, mirrors and sunlight were of no problem to her. Unless those aspects of vampirism were just a myth.

Jones said to Sawyer, "We've got groups combing the fortress. You know the layout better than us - we could use you as a guide."

"Sure." He felt Mina's gaze on him but did not turn to look at her, not wanting to see any concern. For a moment he thought she might suggest that he come back to the Nautilus too and hoped she would not, even though he wanted to continue to accompany Allan. There was still work to do and he was capable.

So Mina and Nemo went back to the submarine, along with some sailors who were now carrying Quatermain's body. Tom had given one of the sailors Allan's coat and elephant gun, asking the man to put them in the hunter's room. After Mina and he had shrouded their leader, they had discovered his coat lying discarded on some furniture in the tower. Tom had not wanted to leave it behind.

The spy remained in the fortress with the British contingent, and for the next six hours helped guide and direct them through the huge building. Skinner's bombs had caused a lot of destruction, but the whole place still needed to be checked.

xXx

The League had first infiltrated the fortress around six in the morning. Sawyer was finally back on board the Nautilus by mid-afternoon.

He quickly put his Winchester and the revolver in his room and then headed to the infirmary, wanting to find out Skinner's condition. Hopefully he was still alive.

But those burns . . . .

Inside the infirmary, he looked around. It was like the aftermath of when the bombs had crippled the submarine. There were a lot of Nemo's crew occupying the bunks, beds and hammocks, and there were also British officers and other men.

_The scientists? Or the slaves that M was using? Probably both._

He could see some of Nemo's uninjured men standing against walls at intervals, keeping a watch on the room, and a few of Nemo's medical staff and some women going around and tending to the men, but no sign of any members of the League. Not in this section of the infirmary anyway.

He headed through to the next section. One of Nemo's crew members who was on watch saw him and hurried on ahead before Tom could ask him any questions.

Suddenly Jekyll appeared from that very area, looking tired but relieved to see him, and Tom realised that the crewman had gone to tell the doctor he was there.

"Tom, how are you?" Mina had told Henry that the agent's injuries were minor, but he wanted to see for himself and make sure nothing new had happened to the younger man in the meantime. The doctor looked closely at the marks on Tom's neck.

"I'm fine. Nothing worth bothering about." Physically he did feel all right, apart from some tiredness. Mentally was a matter he really didn't want to check at the moment. "How's Skinner?"

"Doing better than expected. Here, come and sit for a few minutes and I'll fill you in on what has been happening. I was about to have a break anyway."

In short order they were in a small office area where Jekyll was obviously writing up patient records. The doctor produced the supplies necessary to set about checking and treating Tom's injuries.

"Skinner saved my life in the fortress. How is he?" Tom asked.

"Considering the burns he has received, he's doing remarkably well. Sleeping a lot, but that is for the best and when he is awake, he's lucid. The degree to which he's been able to withstand the pain and to talk is amazing."

Tom almost gaped at the doctor. Even as optimistic as he usually was, this report on the heroic thief's condition was beyond his hopes and prayers.

Jekyll started work cleaning the cuts on Tom's neck, and continued, "Skinner said that when he first took the invisibility formula, he noticed that he was then able to withstand very cold temperatures."

"Which comes in handy when sneaking naked around London or in Mongolia," Tom said thoughtfully. _So that's how he managed it. I just thought he was used to cold temperatures from walking around London for so long._

"Exactly. No frostbite or hypothermia. And he said that the few times he has received an injury like a cut since then, it has healed very fast, so he and I are hoping the same happens here. The formula might have had some effect on his skin other than just making it invisible."

Relief was daring to grow inside the spy. "Do you think it has made him immortal?"

"No, but who really knows? Time will tell. And I'm treating him with a special solution that Nemo invented - it's an extract from a rare form of seaweed and has antiseptic and healing properties. I've seen how effective it is on the burns suffered by his men when those bombs went off."

"Can I see Skinner?" Tom asked.

"He's sleeping most of the time. No visitors yet, but perhaps tomorrow."

"Please let me know."

"I will," Jekyll assured the American, glad he could give him some good news.

Tom paused briefly, then asked, "How are Mina and Nemo?"

"All right. Though Mrs Harker has been somewhat . . . distant. She is helping in the infirmary, along with the able-bodied who were rescued from the fortress. We've had to set up temporary bedding and care in other rooms to cope with the injured."

Tom nodded. Jekyll looked okay, apart from a few bruises and scratches, but then in Hyde form his body seemed capable of withstanding an amazing amount of punishment. So perhaps these marks had happened after he changed back. Then Tom took a deep breath and asked: "Where's Quatermain?"

"Nemo had his men put Allan's body in one of the refrigeration rooms. We're going back to England first, then on to Kenya to bury him."

Tom stared at Jekyll in disbelief. The sting of the antiseptic on his cuts was not even registering. "England first? But that's stupid! We've got to go along Africa anyway to get to England!"

Jekyll sighed regretfully. "Although Kenya is close to the route we are taking, it is not close enough for British Intelligence, especially since we'd have to travel inland to get to Nairobi. They want us and our 'cargo' back in England as soon as possible."

"Cargo? What cargo? The people rescued from the fortress?"

"Yes, and some of the contents of the fortress. To the British Secret Service a detour to bury Quatermain would take too long at this time." Tom opened his mouth, fit to explode, and the doctor cut in before he could. "I know; we don't like it either. But we have a lot of people here that need help and to return to their homes. This is the fastest method of transportation available, and Campion Bond of the British Secret Service has promised us that once we have done this, we will be free to go to Kenya."

With a great effort of self-control, Tom gave a tight nod. He was a government agent - he knew the burden of duty.

Jekyll explained to him that the Nautilus would remain here near M's fortress until the British were satisfied that everyone had been rescued or captured, as the case may be. And time to make sure that anything of value or use had been salvaged from the fortress that needed to be taken back to England quickly. The sheer number of goods and refugees had meant that Bond had come to ask Nemo if they could be boarded on the submarine for the trip back, as well as captured bad guys, for imprisonment and interrogation.

There was the scientists and their families. There were freed slaves too, mainly from the peasant settlements that the League had seen from the conning tower of the submarine. They were to be questioned to see if they had any useful information, and to see if they wished to leave Mongolia.

So the Nautilus would head back to England at top speed, easily ahead of what any of the British ships could manage, with a number of British officers aboard to talk to the scientists, learn what they could from M's captured men, and make plans. It was a good debriefing and meeting place, and certainly possessed more room. Families who came from certain countries along the way would be dropped off if the British allowed it, but most likely they would all go back to England and be distributed from there.

After Jekyll finished giving this information, and checking and taking care of the agent's injuries, he was about to ask Tom how he was, as in how he was feeling, but then one of Nemo's men knocked on the door with a question. The doctor gave Tom an apologetic look. "I had better get back to work."

"Sure, but first, what can I do to help here?"

As they stood up, Jekyll gave a faint smile, knowing the futility of trying to make Tom take things easy. Thankfully the American's injuries were on the whole fairly minor.

But the sadness in the young man's eyes was a different issue, and one Jekyll dearly wished he had the time to address now. He could see that Tom was sad but resolute.

He heard Hyde snort in his head, then fortunately go quiet again.

"You need to have some food and take it easy for a few hours. Then go see Nemo; I'm sure he'll have something for you to do. Or he'll tell you exactly what I did. And dinner will be served relatively late tonight."

Tom nodded, absently running his fingers over the fresh bandage Jekyll had put on his hand. He wanted to see Nemo anyway, though he knew the Captain would be very busy dealing with the British officers and the influx of so many people under his 'roof'.

Jekyll smiled at Tom and went off. Tom hesitated, then had a quick look around for Mina. In another section of the infirmary he saw her across the room, easily locating her by her red hair, but he could quickly see how busy she was helping patients, and decided to wait until later. He left without any sign from Mina that she had noticed him.

END PART TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**Sawyer Fan - **Thanks - I've been having fun getting into their heads. As for hugging and reassuring Tom, perhaps we can take it in turns. LOL.

Note: This part contains a tribute to Clez and her great story "Ghosts of Old". Thanks, Clez, and I can't wait for the next update! (The swordfight showdown must be getting close, right?)

Title: "Rubicon 1 - Aftermath" Chapter 3

By Ten Mara

Rating: PG-13

CATEGORY: Story, Drama/Angst

DISCLAIMER: The literary characters referred to are copyright their respective authors, and "LXG: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" is copyright 20th Century Fox, based on the comic books by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. The characters and movie universe are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be gained. Characters not recognized are mine, and a few real-life historical people of the time are used (information on the latter will be given in the chapters where they are featured).

xXx

Tom set off to find Nemo, with whom he had gotten on fairly well during the League's first adventure. The Captain seemed to see from his fascination and questions that he was genuinely interested in the submarine and appreciated its marvels. Okay, he shouldn't have referred to it that time as a 'canoe' . . . .

_And I really shouldn't have been so surprised that it could make such fast speeds._ After all, when he was nearly fifteen, he gained firsthand experience in a special hot air balloon a mad professor had built. Tom, Huck and their friend Jim ended up sailing it across the Sahara Desert at an amazing rate. _But that was such a lighter contraption, and traveling by air. Who knew that this huge sub could cut through water so quick?_

His politeness had also won points with the Indian. _Aunt Polly would be so proud._

He went up to the bridge and could not see Nemo there, but he was probably in his study just off this room, so Tom asked one of the officers if the Captain was available. Within a minute he was being ushered into the study and Nemo was coming from around his large desk to greet him.

"I'm sorry; I know you're busy," Sawyer began, then saw how the Captain was still walking somewhat stiffly. _I thought Jekyll said he was all right. Mustn't be anything major then, but still . . . ._

Nemo saw his concern. "It could have been a lot worse. And by all means, come in, Agent Sawyer. How are you?"

"Okay," Tom replied quietly. _As long as we're just talking physically._

Nemo gave him a searching look, then fortunately seemed to leave such questions at that. He led him over to another section of the luxuriously appointed study, which apart from a conference area had a fireplace surrounded by plush armchairs and other furniture suitable for a parlor. The Captain gestured to a large armchair and eased himself into one directly opposite it. "Help yourself to some refreshment. Do the British require you back inside the fortress?"

"No. They know the layout well enough now." The proffered fruit and water was on a table right next to Tom. He made himself take some, then commented, "From what Jekyll told me, this sub is full to the seams with people at the moment."

"Yes. I'm trying to organise ways of keeping them in certain sections. But the children will need some fresh air once we are out of this area and also enough room to roam."

"Yeah, all that energy will have to go somewhere." Tom well remembered how he was as a kid. He still had plenty of restless energy to burn - in the adrenalin rush after the gunfight in the library, he hadn't been able to keep still while introducing himself to the League. "Is your back all right?"

"It will be. I just have to avoid straining it. Doctor Jekyll and I encountered a beast in the fortress - one of M's henchman who had drunk a lot more of the elixir at once than Jekyll would ever dream of. In the battle I was thrown against a wall, but as I say, it could have been a lot worse. My usual attire turned out to be good protection and padding." The Indian gave a small chuckle.

Tom smiled, then grew more serious. "What's the latest on M's sample case?"

"A group of my men were a little distance away when they saw M go down, shot. They had been trying to reach him to stop him getting to the Nautiloid, but would not have got there in time. They did get to the body before the British troops though, and there was no sign of a case. It must have sunk, and in water that cold and deep, there is no way that it can be retrieved by divers. So I have some men currently in the Nautilod, using it to go down and see if the case is visible through the observation windows. If they can locate it, they can operate mechanical arms to pick it up. My men on the ice did find the Fantom's mask though."

That did not surprise Tom. M seemed to have quite a fixation with keeping that mask, even when he was not wearing it.

"Captain Nemo, I have a few requests to ask of you."

"You may certainly ask. And I in turn will do my best to grant."

"Firstly, could you give me directions to the refrigeration room where Quatermain is?"

"Ah. Yes, I will show you on this model of the Nautilus." It was a wooden replica which opened up to show a cross section of the interior of the submarine. The information was quickly given and memorised.

Nemo then said, "I wish we were going directly to Nairobi to lay Quatermain to rest, but we cannot abandon these people, not after what M did to them. Letting the British officers be aboard is a big sacrifice for me, but I believe my efforts will give me a foot in the door, so to speak, with them. It could be useful at some stage in the future."

"They'll owe you," Tom agreed, nodding. "A good position to be in. When we're clear of Mongolia, I need to try to get a message to my superiors. They may want me to head right back to the US from England. Or at some earlier port." At that thought he frowned.

"We have saved the world from being plunged into war, and you personally saved Venice. I think that your government should allow you enough time off to take Quatermain to Africa."

"Here's hoping," Sawyer replied. Then he made his second request. "In the meantime, I would like to start learning martial arts. I know you are very busy, so is there someone on your crew also an expert at it who I could take lessons from?"

Nemo just looked at him, almost _through_ him it seemed to the suddenly uncomfortable Tom. There was curiosity in the Captain's eyes.

"You believe you require more training than what the American Secret Service gave you?"

Tom's right hand unconsciously brushed his throat for a moment. The gesture was not lost on Nemo; the wounds had not been bandaged, so were clearly visible, and the Captain had seen them before when reunited in the fortress. The cause was obvious.

"I have had defence training, but it would be good to get some practice in, improve where needed and learn new moves. Guns aren't always there when you need them. Or in close quarters, not very effective." The spy was glad he managed to keep his voice steady and matter-of-fact.

Learning new and useful skills would be good, and keep him busy. Also, the physical exertion was useful to channel out emotions and tire him, so he could hopefully sleep more soundly at night.

Nemo nodded. "Things will be very busy here until the last of our guests disembarks in England and we talk to the British Government. Until then, and until my back is fully healed, as I am sure that Doctor Jekyll would insist, I will not be able to take you for lessons. But I can certainly introduce you to one of my men who is just as good at martial arts as I am. We practice together regularly. He would be happy to have another student and I'm sure you will be a dedicated one."

"That's great, thank you."

"I will take you to him after breakfast tomorrow and you can arrange a time then to begin the lessons. During the day it looks like the exercise rooms and obstacle course rooms will be playgrounds for the children, but the men must be able to use them the rest of the time. You are welcome to join them, or you may use my personal exercise room or course. Then there is the shooting gallery, which will be available at any time, since that will definitely be off limits to the children. And I'm sure an hour can be set aside before sunset each day for your use of the observation tower or the retractable crows nest if you wish to practice your long range shooting."

"I'd appreciate that very much." Tom then started eating his fruit, knowing that Nemo would not be satisfied unless he consumed something.

There was a pause, then Nemo said carefully, "Agent Sawyer, you said you shot M. Did you do so from the fortress tower?"

The American did not meet his gaze. "Yes."

"Over that distance, a truly remarkable shot."

"I had a great teacher." Tom hoped that Nemo wasn't about to ask him what had happened in the fortress. But no question was forthcoming - yet, and Mina may have told him anyway.

The agent hesitated for a moment, then said, "My final request is that you tell me what I can do to help around here."

The Captain nodded. "I will consider and let you know. For now, let us arrange times for you to use those rooms." They did so, and when Tom took his leave, Nemo's parting words were: "If you need anything else, Agent Sawyer, please tell me. I will see you at dinner."

xXx

Tom knew he should go to the dining room or the kitchens to get some very late lunch, what fruit he had consumed not being enough of a meal, but he certainly didn't feel hungry and headed back to his quarters instead.

He sat down in one of the armchairs and eyed the Webley revolver. He would put it back it Quatermain's room at some point, but not just yet.

His own Winchester rifle was nearby, and he leaned over and traced some of the knife marks on the metal. A versatile weapon - it had certainly come in handy as a mini-quarterstaff at times as well. Quite a nod to the Robin Hood adventures that he loved to read and playact as a child.

He remembered how impressed Quatermain had been with the Winchester.

Tom could never recall any memories of his own father, who died soon after he was born. He had not known Quatermain for very long, but was feeling his loss very badly, and not just because he was the cause of it.

Memories came to him then. As soon as one finished, another would take its place.

----------

"This hunt's too dangerous for a woman. Even one such as yourself. Best leave it to me."

At Quatermain's comment, Tom saw Mina bristle and for a moment he thought he was going to again see her sprout fangs and red eyes, this time to attack their leader.

"Sawyer, you're with me," Quatermain continued. "The rest of you are to remain here."

_What?_ Tom wasn't the only one to stare at his choice, though fortunately he didn't blurt the word out. Not that Tom wasn't glad to be going, he'd hoped to be asked or ordered, but . . . . _Quatermain, you're about to go hunting an ape-like monster man and you're NOT taking the vampire or the immortal or the invisible man with you, you're just taking the young secret agent? Interesting choice._

The adventurer seemed oblivious or uncaring to everyone's reactions.

"All will be ready within the hour," Nemo told Allan. "My men are attending to it now."

_All of what will be ready?_ Tom wondered. The hunter seemed to have shared only with the Captain the full plan of how he was going to snare this monster.

The hunter nodded. "Good. We'll go see the police inspector in the meantime, make sure he's done what we telegraphed him about, and has alerted everyone to keep off the streets in that area and lie low for tonight. Then we can get on the hunt."

Tom considered that perhaps Quatermain wanted to keep an eye on him. After all, he had just forced his way into the League unannounced and uninvited.

Or the hunter wanted the chance to observe him.

_Turns out just as well he did observe me,_ Tom thought as he now sat in his room on the Nautilus, looking forlornly at the Winchester. _Otherwise I would have ended up crushed, thanks to Hyde._

When the submarine was limping towards Mongolia after the bomb blasts, Tom had thanked Jekyll for saving the day. Jekyll blushed and then hesitated, before blurting out, "And I'm sorry about the gargoyle."

"Huh?" _You lost me there._

"The gargoyle. Back in the Rue Morgue. Hyde shoved it off the roof at you."

"Oh - so that's what that was. I didn't get a good look at it." Tom thought that while Jekyll was genuinely sorry about the incident, Hyde wouldn't be. Well, perhaps sorry that it had _missed_ him.

----------

On their first night all together aboard the Nautilus, Quatermain had not been pleased that hardly any of the League showed up at dinner. So the next day he gave an order that they all gather together to discuss plans and share what they had uncovered so far, if anything.

The League was ranged around the parlor area of Nemo's study. By this stage they had already gone fruitlessly over any ideas so far of what the Fantom would be doing to disrupt the conference in Venice. Nemo answered some questions about his vessel. Then they fell into awkward chatter and silences, though Tom could clearly sense that several team members would have preferred to excuse themselves and leave. But they did not want to provoke Quatermain, who wanted them to bond. Or whatever.

Skinner made a comment about liquor, leading the hunter to remark, "When my fellow group of explorers and I were young, we invented a drinking game. There were a list of things, and when each item was announced, if that thing had happened to you or you had done it, then you could have a drink for each time it had occurred. For example, one item was 'If you have killed a lion'."

"I'd imagine you very quickly got drunk on that one alone," Mina said, her face growing even colder at the thought of such a 'sport' and such a game.

"Well, I did say that we started this game when we were a lot younger. It reached the point where we had all killed a lot of lions, and so it was easier just to have one drink to cover it, no matter what the tally. But the person with the most notches got to have the better liquor to swallow. If they so chose. In the later years, it just became a way to pass time and reminisce. For those of us that were left, anyway."

The grease-painted thief leapt up and headed eagerly for the drinks table. "Let's try it then. I'm always game for a drink or to drink for a game, such as it were."

"Killed a lot of lions, have you, Skinner?" Gray asked archly.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. And you wanted us to be more sociable together, didn't you, Allan? Arm yourselves with your drink of choice, everyone. And bugger the 'most notches, better liquor' rule."

"Well, if we get drunk, at least we have time to recover. Or stick with water," Quatermain commented. "Though I doubt many of you will find you have done a lot of the things on this list. Even you, Gray, with all your years."

With varying degrees of enthusiasm and amusement, the rest of the League fetched themselves drinks and then headed back to their chosen seats or spots.

"Go on, Allan, fire off some more from the list," Skinner prodded.

Tom realized that 'If you have killed a lion' would not be repeated. _There goes my most likely chance in this game._ He had shot a lion to save Huck when they were in Africa. Not that the others would probably believe him.

"If anyone has been mauled by a lion, have your drink." Quatermain did so.

"This game's been rigged!" Skinner muttered, before saying, "Does a bite by a pug dog or a rather vicious gerbil count?"

"I did warn you, Mr Skinner, that this was an African game."

"Well, can't you adapt it for fairness? A bloke could go dry!"

Quatermain smiled, then poured himself a glass of water in readiness for his next proclamation. Tom wasn't surprised he wanted to keep a clear head - and that the hunter was in no danger of dehydration during this game. "Drink if you have ever found hidden treasure."

Nemo, Tom and Skinner joined Quatermain in drinking to that one.

Mina said, "I question your definition of buried treasure, Mr Skinner. In your profession I'm sure it was someone else's property."

"All treasure was originally someone else's property, love."

"Yes, but I think what you found was probably more current than most. And probably still in the owner's possession!"

"Just for that, I'm not going to tell you what it was and leave you to wonder. Nemo, what was your haul?"

"I have found many treasures under the sea," Nemo explained, "And not just from shipwrecks."

"I recall you found the lost city of Atlantis?" Quatermain asked.

Nemo nodded and seemed about to elaborate, much to at least Tom and Quatermain's interest, but Skinner cut in again. "What did you find, kid?"

"Twelve thousand dollars in gold in a cave," Tom replied.

"Not bad at all. Did you get to keep it?"

"Half of it." The other half had been Huck's. That thought caused Tom to go quiet and wistful, and remember how Huck's drunkard father did his best to take the money.

Quatermain saw his change in mood and did not press for more details. "All right, onto the next one."

Tom briefly considered whether to arm himself with another beer or water. He'd certainly had an eventful life so far, but, compared to the others, he doubted there would be another opportunity for him to have a drink in this game.

"Have you ever been trapped in a cave?"

_Then again . . . ._ Tom thought, and reached for the water pitcher to hastily fill his glass and down its contents.

"You've been a busy boy," came Gray's droll remark.

Nemo's eyes were curious, but he turned to Quatermain first. "I gather that was when you found King Solomon's mines?"

"Yes. Some friends and I were trapped in the treasure chamber for about twenty-eight hours. Even when we found our way out of it, we were still lost in a labyrinth of tunnels for a long time. We thought we had been sealed in alive with all those diamonds."

"What a way to go." Then Skinner seemed to reconsider. "Almost my idea of heaven, though not if I was locked in to the death and couldn't spend the goods."

"How long were you trapped for?" Quatermain asked Tom.

"Three days." _With my childhood sweetheart and a murderer._ He still had nightmares about it occasionally, but fortunately he could cope with dark or enclosed places.

The game and tale-telling continued for several more rounds. Mina had not had a drink yet, but did not look perturbed by that fact. None of the rounds gave Tom another chance to, until -

"Have a drink if you have ever been shot."

Skinner asked, "Shot _at_ or really shot?"

"Really shot."

"Damn," the invisible man muttered.

"Just as well you stated only one drink no matter how many times," Dorian said wryly. "Otherwise I would be obliged to throw back at least sixty glasses due to that battle in my library alone." He then artfully swallowed his wine.

Quatermain smiled and went to throw back his water, then stopped and stared at Tom, who was downing his own. "You, lad?"

Tom lowered his glass, feeling very uncomfortable as everyone stared at him. They had apparently accepted his other adventures, or were at least making a polite show of doing so, but he could tell they were starting to wonder if he wasn't stretching the truth or making this up. "Um, yeah."

"Mr Skinner, as you have said before, spies get shot," Mina pointed out. "How long ago, Agent Sawyer?"

"Quite a while. When I was fourteen, actually."

"Fourteen? Well, unless the American Secret Service recruits them very young, you must have had, what - a hunting accident?"

"In a manner of speaking." _Shot by people hunting for a runaway slave._

He could see from the looks on some faces that they were still trying to weigh up just whether he was telling the truth. So he raised his left leg and lifted his trouser leg up enough to show the scar on his calf. He briefly thought this was probably not a done thing in polite society, at least in Europe anyway.

"It didn't go all the way through, so it had to be dug out."

"All right, Agent Sawyer, you have us all quite fascinated. Tell us how on earth you got that wound," Quatermain ordered. "Was it a hunting accident?"

The Tom Sawyer of his early teen years would have been all too happy to spin the tale and embellish it freely, maximising and inventing more grandeur for himself. But somewhere along the way he had grown up and become uncomfortable with doing that. He had also realized that the tales were strong enough on their own anyway, without embroidery.

And besides, Mrs Harker wasn't the type to be impressed by that sort of boasting or exaggeration. So with brevity and plain facts that would have thrown his younger self into a spin, Tom explained how his injury had come about. He was still an arresting storyteller without the gilding.

He told of how as a fourteen year old he had gone to stay with his aunt and uncle in Arkansas, only to find Huck and Jim there. That had been quite a surprise, because at the time Tom and the whole of their hometown had thought that Huck was dead, killed by his own father. But instead his friend had faked his own death to get away from his father and from the smothering care of the Widow Douglas, who wanted to 'civilise' him. Jim was one of the Widow's slaves, and he had run away, hooking up with Huck to try to reach a free state.

So when Tom stumbled across them, Jim had been captured as a runaway, and Huck was determined to help Jim escape. Tom offered to help, but he knew something his friend didn't. He explained this thing to the League.

Skinner nearly choked on the drink he was having, regardless of the rules of the game. "So you set out to free a slave that you already knew was free?"

Tom nodded sheepishly. "I wanted the adventure of it. I had very romantic notions of how escapes should be made, thanks to all the novels I'd read. I thought it was the way that it had to be done and that this was a perfect opportunity. So I kept it to myself that Jim had been freed in the Widow's will - Huck and Tom didn't know that she was dead - and we were a long way from our hometown, so no one else knew."

He was so glad that he was the only one who ended up getting hurt during the big 'breakout'. It made him inwardly cringe now to think how much danger he'd put his friends in, and how he wore the bullet on a watch chain around his neck for several years afterwards, before putting it away.

_Not to mention that even after my leg healed fine, I kept putting on the limp for quite a while to get attention._

By the look on Mina's face, she seemed impressed that he freely admitted his foolishness in the whole venture.

----------

A knock at the door startled Tom out of the memories. He discovered it was one of Nemo's kitchen staff, bringing him a tray of food, and that the contents were things he had tried while onboard the sub and enjoyed. Nemo obviously paid attention.

Tom made himself eat, then the memories came back to him again, catching his mind like it was a loose raft on the river, pulling him along.

----------

His stupid, unthinking comment that had ended his first shooting lesson with Quatermain. "Did you teach your son to shoot like this?"

Tom had been so annoyed with himself for upsetting the hunter that he had then done something just as unthinking - for half a minute resting his chin against the muzzle of the elephant gun as he stared forlornly out to sea, as if it was a fence railing or a hiking staff, before realising. _Bright move, Sawyer. Way to lose your face and life if the gun discharged!_

How heavy the elephant gun was during that lesson, but how when he needed to use it that final time to shoot M, he hadn't even registered the weight. Other things were weighing down on him instead.

After the first aborted shooting lesson, and rescuing himself from the danger of blowing his own chin off, Tom realised that Quatermain had left behind not only his elephant gun but its equipment too. He didn't want to just leave it up here, but he didn't think that he would be welcome in the hunter's presence at the moment.

Still, sending the gun and equipment back to Quatermain via one of the crewmembers seemed . . . cowardly somehow.

So Sawyer had taken them to Quatermain's room, only to be told by one of Nemo's men who was standing watch in that area of corridor that the hunter had asked not to be disturbed. _By me, or by anyone?_

Tom had then gone into his own room and written a note, nothing elaborate or long, just apologising for his thoughtless behaviour. He gave it to the crewman with the gun and accessories, to pass along to the hunter.

_He calls the gun 'Matilda'. I wonder if that was after anyone in particular?_

The next time he saw Quatermain was on the way to dinner that night. Both halted in the hallway.

"I am s-"

"It's all right, lad." The hunter smiled at him. "I was young once too and can remember what it was like, tongue getting ahead of the brain a lot." But then he paused for a moment and said, "However, to be fair, it was a reasonable enough question. I just reacted badly - I'm used to Africa, where my friends kept away from mentioning my son."

Then the hunter seemed to cheer up a little, or at least give the appearance of it. "Thank you for returning Matilda to me. We can have another lesson tomorrow, if you're willing."

_And if we manage to save Venice tonight,_ Tom thought. But he was pleased and relieved that Quatermain was being not only understanding but making overtures of friendship again.

After dinner Quatermain announced he was going back to the Nautilus library for more research. It would still be several hours before they reached Venice. He made no qualms about Tom joining him, and over the next hour he often asked him questions about what they were reading over. Just like how he had included the agent in his other consultations with Nemo over what could be awaiting them in Venice. It was nice to be respected by someone of Quatermain's stature, even if in another way he kept contradicting it by calling Tom 'lad' or 'boy'.

_I'm twenty-one years old. AND I'm a Secret Service Agent! Does that not indicate just a bit of maturity? Heck, I managed to trail you from that museum in London to the docks - not bad considering you were in Nemo's automobile and I wasn't!_

The spy was determined to show how diligent and professional he could be as they worked in the library. But after an hour, Quatermain remarked, "You've been very quiet."

"How do you know I'm not usually quiet?" Tom countered.

The adventurer did not say anything, simply giving him an amused look over the top of his glasses instead.

"I'm applying myself. There's a lot to cover."

"And you're doing so admirably. But you seem too quiet, like you're afraid you'll say the wrong thing again. Don't keep your tongue or character locked away, Agent Sawyer. It makes for a very dull life."

----------

Tom slumped forward in the chair in his cabin, then raised his hands to try to wipe away the tears that were falling.

----------

On their way to Mongolia in the patched-up Nautilus, Quatermain regularly sought him out, not just for shooting practice, but for company, it seemed.

Then the hunter said, "I asked Nemo to get his contacts to dig up some information on you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You and your friend Finn gave the St Petersburg newspaper its most interesting headlines. You certainly did not have a dull boyhood. I think what most impressed me was that murder you solved when you were only fifteen."

Tom knew that Quatermain had gotten that information on him not just to see if he had been telling the truth in the drinking game. There had been the potential that this American was a 'spy' in their midst, because he suddenly turned up unannounced and uninvited at Dorian's place. They did not have a file on him like with the others. He did save them from the gunmen, but that could have been just a trick to win their trust. Now they did know who the traitor was. Traitors, actually.

And it was a long way to Mongolia to settle the score with them and stop their plans.

The hunter said that in Africa he got one of his friends to pretend they were him if any story-seekers turned up, but he voluntarily told Tom some of his adventures and seemed to enjoy doing so.

The spy had heard of Allan Quatermain while growing up, occasionally reading about him in the newspapers, aware of some of his exploits in fairly general terms. But the books of his adventures were only published in Britain, where the adventurer was a national hero, so it was only now that Tom was getting the full tales. Even fuller tales, because he got the feeling that Allan was telling him more than what he put in the published accounts. _Must get some copies and find out._

Then Quatermain remarked, "I'm sure you've got plenty of stories yourself. Let's have one now. Perhaps the _full_ story of the time you were shot, or trapped in that cave."

The adventurer enjoyed his tale of how he got a heap of boys from his village to whitewash Aunt Polly's fence - a chore that he was supposed to be doing as a punishment. But the telling that caused the most laughter was of how Tom, Huck and Joe Harper ran away so they could be free to live on an island in the Mississippi and do what they wanted. The sheer joy of freedom soon paled, and Tom found out that their relatives thought them dead, so he orchestrated things so that they turned up again in church in spectacular fashion during their own funeral service. The town was so happy to see them and so amused that punishment for their trick was light.

"And Huck is the friend and fellow agent the Fantom killed?" Quatermain asked.

Tom nodded. He was going to nail that bastard. "In a way, it's strange about Huck's death. He and I were considered dead in town when we ran off to Jackson's Island that time, but then he faked his own death in that same year to get away from the Widow and his father. I didn't know. For months, I thought he was dead. And I wasn't there when the Fantom killed him - we'd been assigned different stakeouts in search of this guy."

"So do you feel like you expect your friend to walk back in at any moment?"

"Sometimes. Not always. I saw his body . . . after. And I wonder what would have happened if we'd both been on the same stakeout. Whether that would have made a difference. It all just gives me a strange mix of feelings. But telling you about him, talking about what we got up to, that's a great help." It was the truth.

"Then by all means, keep doing so. I'm sorry that I never got to meet him."

----------

All too soon, it was time for dinner, time to face the others. To sit at the dining room table without Quatermain being there. But at least he and Huck had been avenged by M's death. Heavy-hearted, Tom left his room.

One more memory flared up before he could stop it.

In the fortress tower, when Quatermain had said, "Get him!" Tom had wanted to refuse, to insist on getting his injured mentor medical help, but he knew Quatermain would never allow it. M could not be allowed to get away, even if at the cost of his life.

Tom sighed heavily and swallowed. Then he forced his feelings from his face, and continued on to the dining room.

END PART THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**Sawyer Fan - **Thank you very much! The drinking game was fun to write, letting them bounce off each other and find out things about their pasts. I had wanted to show that Allan and Tom got to bond more off screen after the ill-fated shooting lesson too. It was a long way to Mongolia!

**Doped Out Bunny** - I'm glad you're enjoying it and that the angst/humour balance is working. The League are the first characters for ages from a movie or show that I've wanted to write for or to follow, tofind out what they do next. So I was happy to find Fanfic net!

Note: I had thought there would be about ten parts to this story in all, but I've been breaking it up into larger parts than I'd originally thought I would, so there will only be two more to come after this one.

Title: "Rubicon 1 - Aftermath" Chapter 4

By Ten Mara

Rating: PG-13

CATEGORY: Story, Drama/Angst

DISCLAIMER: The literary characters referred to are copyright their respective authors, and "LXG: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" is copyright 20th Century Fox, based on the comic books by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. The characters and movie universe are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be gained. Characters not recognized are mine, and a few real-life historical people of the time are used (information on the latter will be given in the chapters where they are featured).

xXx

It turned out that only Nemo, Tom and Mina were at dinner that night. Jekyll was staying to supervise the infirmary, and Mina would spell him later.

The lone woman of the League smiled. "Agent Sawyer! It is good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm all right, Mrs Harker, thank you. How about you?"

He could tell by looking at her how she was. There was genuine concern for his welfare in her expression, but there was also a great sadness and distance about her.

She was already a remote and aloof person, but it was clear that Dorian's betrayal and whatever had happened in the fortress had turned her defensive walls into sheer cliffs.

Tom knew she would be there for him, if he asked her to, but she would not allow him to return the favour. He knew that as clearly as if she had said it. She was holding her own hurts, being cut by them, but the rest of the League were in danger of also being injured if they ventured too near.

How could he burden her with his own problems when she clearly had her own to work through? He would try to find ways to let her know that he was there for her if she needed to talk, but he got the feeling it would be a delicate balancing act. He was liable to get his head bitten off. Literally.

But for now he lied and pretended that all was fine, or at least able to be coped with.

The three League members sat down to eat. From talk at the table, it quickly became clear how busy Mina, Jekyll and Nemo's medical staff were in the infirmary and would be for a while. Even when they got to the nearest civilisation, a lot of these people would be better off remaining on the Nautilus until they reached England, instead of going into a hospital there. "Not just for the standard of medical care, but for what these people might know," Mina said. "The British certainly want to keep a tight hold on them."

Nemo informed them that the Nautilus and most of the British ships would leave for England in the morning, satisfied that they had located everyone in and around the fortress. One ship would remain to load or finish destroying various items.

"Mr Bond was very annoyed when he found out that M's laboratory had been destroyed," the Captain said. "My scientists are still looking over what they retrieved."

"What about the sample case?" Tom asked. "Any luck in getting it back?"

"Not yet. My men are going to keep working tonight, since they have lights on the Nautiloid to see by, even if it is not very far."

"Good," Mina said. "I'd prefer your men to find it over Bond getting his hands on it."

"True. Even though he is supposed to be on our side. Anyway, it looks like we have successfully averted a world war," Nemo said with pride.

Tom regarded the Captain, thinking that he now seemed more content and purposeful. _I used to want to be a pirate. But Nemo is more than that._

xXx

Once they finished eating, Mina excused herself, saying she needed to get back to the infirmary.

"I'll walk you there," Tom said.

She hesitated for a moment, and he thought she was going to refuse, but then she said, "Thank you."

After saying goodnight to Nemo, the chemist and the spy went down the hallway together in silence for a while, then both started to speak at once. They chuckled and apologised together, then Tom said, "Ladies first."

"Now that we're alone, how are you? Really."

"I'll be all right. It's just hard to believe that Quatermain is gone."

She nodded, empathy in her eyes. "If you need to talk, you know that I'm here."

"Thanks. And the same goes for you too."

"I know."

_And I doubt that either of us are going to do anything about it,_ Tom thought.

"You've been working very hard in the infirmary. Make sure you get enough sleep," he ventured to tell her.

"I do not require all that much sleep, so I can work through if need be. And I like to keep busy. I need to be busy at the moment."

He could understand that. Hopefully that would be the best thing for them. "If I can be of any help in the infirmary, let me know."

"Thank you. Now, speaking of rest, I think it is time that you got some yourself."

"You will be pleased to be informed, ma'am, that after escorting you to the infirmary, I am turning in for the night," he said with a smile.

"Good."

Tom studied her face for a moment as they went along, and reflected.

He'd been drawn to her from the first moment he'd seen her. At first by her looks and then by her spirit and brain.

_Though flirting with a woman, even one so beautiful, when you know she's a vampire and have seen her basically tear a guy's throat out.... Hmmm. As Aunt Polly says, "Young men! Reason never comes into it." _

But it wasn't lust. Mina probably thought it was, in the beginning, when he'd made that pass at her on the conning tower and been turned down. Then of course once he resigned himself to the fact that she would never take him seriously in a romantic way, and apologised for his forwardness, hoping to be friends, what did she do? Run her fingers over his lips so enticingly that the feeling beat any kiss he'd received up to that stage.

And then she had encouraged him to take up the pursuit again. Women!

_Perhaps optimism turns her on. Or that by then she saw I was genuine._

Tom still loved her, however he knew that now was not the time to be making passes or anything other than overtures of friendship. It would not be fair otherwise. They were both trying to deal with their individual losses.

Besides, despite what she had said, how much of a chance did he really have with a beautiful woman like her? Especially after the mess he'd made of this mission. She deserved more and was better off without him.

_So is the rest of the League, come to think of it._ But for now he pushed that line of thought away.

After seeing Mina to the infirmary, he wandered back to his quarters, musing along the way about the first time she had revealed her vampire nature, in Dorian's library. As she attacked the man holding her, Tom had gaped and stepped back. His eyes were locked on the incredible sight before him, however his ears clearly registered all the other men in the room also backpedaling. So much for them all being manly men.

xXx

Sleep came quickly, but so did nightmares. They woke him up several times during the night, on the verge of tears, and the only details he could remember were that Huck and Quatermain were in them. He was the one shooting Huck, he was the one stabbing Quatermain.

Towards dawn he wrenched himself out of another nightmare, this time with a yell, which fortunately did not bring anyone running to investigate.

His state room was at the end of the hall, next to Quatermain's and across from Skinner's, so that gave him isolation to a degree, for which he was grateful. _Mina and Jekyll and Nemo have enough to cope with already._

He got up, then dressed in his usual outfit, apart from his vest or the holsters for his now-lost Colt pistols.

The obstacle course was free, so he did a number of laps, clockwise and anti-clockwise, scrambling over and under and around and through, trying not to think. Such courses were fairly easy for him - his childhood hometown had provided a forest to scramble through and he hardly ever used to use the gate at Aunt Polly's, it being quicker to go over the fence. Especially considering he was usually fleeing her wrath after his latest scrape.

Then it was time to bathe and get ready for breakfast.

Jekyll and Nemo were in the dining room when Tom arrived. Mina was going to eat and rest in her room. One of Nemo's physicians was in charge of the patients at the moment.

When Jekyll saw the American, he said, "Tom, come to the infirmary some time this morning and if Skinner is awake, I'll see if he's ready for a visitor. He asked about you yesterday."

"How is he?"

"No worse. And in good spirits."

"And I will take you to meet your new tutor once we have finished here," Nemo said.

"New tutor?" Henry asked.

"I'm getting some martial arts training," Tom explained.

"Oh." The doctor looked surprised. Then his gaze and face flickered briefly. He did not comment, but Tom knew that Hyde must have said something in his head on the matter.

Nemo enquired about the infirmary patients and then revealed that some of the children made a little excursion during the night to the bridge. "They dared each other to run up and touch the wheel." His face held a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "I might take some of the children through there to show them, supervised, and get their curiosity quenched."

"Good luck," Tom said.

"And my men in the Nautilod recovered M's sample case and gave it to me. Now that is done, we will be underway to London within two hours."

_Great. I've had enough of this place._

xXx

Once the meal was finished, Nemo said, "Agent Sawyer, I will now introduce you to Tang. He will be your martial arts trainer."

Tang was an Asian man of diminutive but deceptive stature. Just as a small stick of dynamite could take out an amazing area when lit, so too could this man. That was the analogy that sprang to Tom's mind as he watched his new instructor give a demonstration of his abilities with some of Nemo's other martially trained crew in one of the gymnasium rooms.

His jaw dropped at the amazing moves they were making and the speed of their reflexes. _What a great advantage that would be in a fight._

Tang came back over to him and Nemo, his breathing just a little bit quick, but otherwise looking calm and serene even after such an explosion of energy.

"Wow," was all that Tom could manage to say.

Nemo smiled. "Agent Sawyer will be a very capable and diligent student."

"We can have your first lesson this afternoon at four o'clock, if that is convenient," Tang said. He and Nemo both had the same cultured way of speaking English. Then Tang gestured to Tom's bandaged hand. "Unless you would prefer to wait until your injury is healed. The training will be non-contact at first anyway, so should not interfere."

"It's not a deep cut. I'm ready to start this afternoon."

Nemo left to attend to the running of his ship, and Tom and the instructor remained talking for a time afterwards. Tom filled him in on the training he received in his job, and found out that Tang had been on the Nautilus for the last five years. Tang was also not his real name, but one he chose himself upon joining the crew, from a greatly admired Chinese dynasty.

xXx

Then Tom went to the infirmary to visit Skinner, feeling more uncertain with every step closer he took. _I thought that he was the traitor. Even when we found out it was Gray, even when Skinner offered to set bombs in the fortress, I didn't think he was a heroic sort of person. I still can't believe he saved my life. Why me?_

"Hey kid, good to see you."

"Not as much as it is to see you." Tom winced at his inadvertent joke - Skinner was certainly very much visible, due to the light cloths covering his wounds. The cloths were moist with the special seaweed extract that Jekyll had mentioned.

The spy came uncertainly up to the side of the bed, his hands in his pockets. _I forced my way into the League and look what became of it. Quatermain's dead and Skinner got roasted. They'll be glad to see the back of me._ "Skinner, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm still ticking, and you were worth saving. I should have gotten out of the way quicker."

Tom could tell that Skinner was being sincere, however that didn't stop the guilt, the feeling that he was a liability to the group on the mission. "Thanks for saving my life. Now what can I do to help you?"

"Keep me company, if you've got the time. Pull up a chair and tell me what's going on."

Tom did so. He soon found out that Skinner's sense of humour was still going strong, with the thief commenting that at least burns were easier for Jekyll to treat on him than say a broken bone. "Hard to fix what you can't see."

Skinner was glad that Tom had come. He had been inwardly pondering how that metal armoured guy with the flamethrower was a bit too overzealous in his 'eradicate the enemy' mode. _Heck, as far as I can tell, he set a whole room on fire just trying to kill the kid! I'm sure M would not have been thrilled, especially when the fire spread. "I know that American brat is irritating, but my fortress is on fire, you git!"_

However Skinner showed some rare discretion and did not say that out loud. He doubted Tom wanted to be reminded of that ordeal. He didn't want to either, come to think of it.

So instead he joked about something else. Tom had filled him in about the cleanup work that had to be done after Gray's sabotage. "Kid, I've been thinking. Nemo's submarine has beautiful design work, in and out - but in a sub, you'd think that they'd have the sense to nail things down or brace them a bit! All those furnishings, cushions and ornaments all strewn everywhere after the bombs went off - that would have taken forever to clean up."

"It sure did."

"So suggest it to Nemo next time you see him."

"I'll keep that in mind." There was an awkward pause, and Tom looked down at his hands, trying to come up with something to say.

Skinner beat him to it. "Now don't be too glum. I think I'm right that my skin heals faster due to the formula. When I first became invisible, it certainly felt different from then on in. And the cold weather wasn't a bother. Too bad bloody Gray was able to get a sample from me."

"You felt the weather enough to do a lot of complaining when you came into our camp in Mongolia."

"No, that complaining was designed to subtly remind you lot of just what I'd gone through. I'm invisible, so while I can't often be seen, I want to make sure that I am _heard_ when it suits me."

Tom chuckled. "You have a point."

He didn't comment about Skinner referring to him as 'kid'. He knew that the thief didn't mean anything insulting by it. And besides, when a man gets horrible burns while trying to save your life, you let him call you what he wants. Plus, when pointing out to someone that you really don't like being called something, even when being as polite and diplomatic about it as possible, there was the risk that the person would become all the more relentless and unmerciful about sticking to their original term.

_I'm just grateful he's still around to call me anything!_

When the invisible man was tiring and it was time to go, Tom promised to be back for longer tomorrow, and to locate a book or two in Nemo's library to read to him.

"Any titles in particular you want me to look for?"

"Some H G Wells, perhaps. Some escapism."

"Not a problem."

As painful as it was to know that Skinner's injuries were his fault, Tom realised he enjoyed the visit.

xXx

At four o'clock he went for his lesson with Tang, and got a thorough workout, even with it being non-contact. The instructor seemed pleased with his dedication and focus.

Tom knew that if he stayed with the League or went back home for assignments, he wanted to be as physically and mentally prepared as possible.

As the agent had hoped, the lesson also did the trick of tiring him out. It was an exhausted American who crawled into bed that night. But it wasn't enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

xXx

Tom's days on the way to London fell into a pattern. He made sure he exercised, ate and slept enough. He kept his self-defence lessons and often practiced the moves by himself, trying to make them second nature. At set times he visited Skinner. The agent practised his shooting at both the shooting gallery and the conning tower. Sometimes on the tower he even shot buoys out of the air instead of waiting until they came to rest in the water. Nemo had loaned him some pistols to use until he was able to get new Colts. He helped Jekyll and Nemo where he could, and his days were full and busy, which was just what he wanted.

Tom even gave himself 'grieving time' late at night - the only time he let the pain out enough for it to rule. There was no one he felt he could talk to (or 'bother') with his grief because everyone was so busy or grieving themselves. He also went to visit Quatermain's body occasionally. Tom would stand there beside the shrouded form, sometimes talking quietly. It didn't take the others long to figure out where the young spy was going when they saw him wearing or carrying a thick arctic jacket, if he was not heading in the direction of the conning tower. Though once one of Nemo's men accidentally came close to locking him in the refrigeration room, not realising he was there.

He retired early each night to try to allow for the sleep he would lose to the nightmares. It was tempting to try to cut corners sleep-wise, but he did not want to risk making mistakes because of tiredness. The nightmares would just have to be borne.

_And I deserve them anyway._

Those of the League who were free at dinnertime had it together in Nemo's dining room. As much as he liked the others, Tom personally would have preferred to have all his meals alone in his cabin, but that could draw unwanted attention or concern from the rest. So he went and made conversation and did his best to hide how he was really feeling. The others knew by now that Quatermain had died protecting Sawyer, but they had not pressed for specific details.

It also made things easier for him that the British officers onboard often ate their meals with them, which kept any personal content in the conversations down a lot. Campion Bond, in charge of the British contingent, proved to be a portly man in his fifties who clearly enjoyed the comforts and food on the Nautilus. And a man eager to gain every drop of information he could about what M had been up to, surveying some of the seized automatic weaponry with glee.

Tom noticed that the remains of the League were still very formal with each other on the whole, even when the British officers weren't around. Their mission had brought them together as a team but the betrayals and losses sustained along the way had brought out a cautiousness they could not seem to shake off.

Mina was still keeping very much to herself when not helping out with the guests on the ship. She showed no signs of wanting to let go of her isolation, politely rebuffing any attempts at drawing her out, no matter how subtle. It also meant she wasn't prying into how he was, so that was one thing to be grateful for.

On the plus side, Tom realised that he and Skinner had developed a big brother/little brother bond, complete with accompanying ribbing. _Lose my best friend and surrogate father, but gain an older brother?_

And one great thing about Skinner was that his burns were clearly showing signs of healing. Rapid healing. Skinner had, of course, wanted to drink to that news, but Jekyll, of course, would not let him.

Tom read aloud whatever Skinner wanted him to. "You're a good reader - you don't just drone on. You really get into the story, especially the talk."

They had fun, trading jokes and stories. But no matter how hilarious the joke or how well Skinner told it, the American found himself only laughing on the outside. It was as if grief and guilt were taking up all the space inside him, and leaving no room for anything else. Skinner had reiterated several times that he did not blame Tom for his injuries, but inwardly it made no difference, no lessening of his inner burden.

Tom played with the rescued children, who loved having his company. It also reminded him of earlier, happier days spent with Huck. The families of the children soon realised that Tom was the League member who had killed the dreaded M, and his hero status amongst them increased tenfold. The spy was very uncomfortable with the praise. He said that Skinner and Quatermain deserved the thanks.

When the Nautilus reached Africa, it was hard for the League to go up the Red Sea towards the Suez Canal, instead of down to Kenya, knowing they were so close to Quatermain's home.

On a brief stopover in Alexandria, Egypt, Tom met with an American Secret Service operative to give him his full report and to receive any instructions. They would have an operative waiting in London to speak with him further, but their message indicated they were not adverse to him going to Africa after that if he wished. Congratulations were given for 'a job well done'. That produced a bitter smile.

Writing up that report had been extremely hard. _I thought it would help. Purging it out, I guess. Talk about naive._ Instead, analysing his actions and the results just made him feel all the more upset and useless.

xXx

Another nightmare. "Damn it!"

Tom slid out of bed, not bothering to stand, just going straight down onto the floor. Then he grimly started doing push ups. Hopefully a burst of exercise would wear him out and make him stop thinking about his dreams or past.

He woke up hours later to find he was lying on his stomach on the floor. _Did I fall asleep or pass out?_

xXx

That morning at breakfast, the British officers onboard did not join them, having a meeting instead. Nemo had news however.

"Campion Bond has received a telegram from the Queen. It congratulates the League on our work, and in London we are to have discussions with other leading British intelligence men about what happened. We might get to meet a representative of the Queen."

"They could have more work for us," Mina commented thoughtfully.

_But do we want it? If the others do, should I leave, even if the Service is happy for me to remain?_ Sawyer wondered. _All my life I wanted adventure. Wanting is very different to having. Especially the fallout._

Jekyll then spoke up. "And it looks like I will be offered real amnesty to return to England. After it was revealed who M truly was and why we'd been brought together, I thought that ended my chance. Or that the only part of London I would see would be a confined cell."

Mina looked at him in surprise. "And yet you are still going back, despite the risk?"

Henry met her gaze. "I have patients here on the ship that I will not abandon. And I have changed."

"As we will swear to the government on your behalf," Nemo told him.

The doctor smiled. "Thank you. Though I must admit that I would be happy to keep travelling on the Nautilus and being part of the League, instead of staying on in London, if there is that chance."

_And Hyde would probably love the chance to be allowed to cause mayhem on missions, to 'get away with it' with official approval, so to speak,_ Tom mused. But he hoped that Jekyll would be able to stay with the League.

Mina turned to Nemo. "Since we are not allowed to divert to Kenya, I gather that Venice is also too far out of the way? One of the scientists is from near there."

"We are not going to Venice," Nemo confirmed. "The British still want everyone kept together and taken to England for now. Some of the passengers have complained, but mostly they are so grateful and relieved that they and their families have been rescued from the Fantom, that they will go along with what the British want for now. However if they are kept in London too long, I am sure that will soon change."

Tom knew that a small contingent of men from Germany had come aboard in Alexandria, representatives of their government, to speak with the scientists and accompany them the rest of the way to London. He wondered if any other countries would do the same.

Mina then looked at Tom. "Agent Sawyer, apart from the League's visit to Venice, have you ever been there before?"

"No, ma'am." _It would be nice to actually see it by daylight. And at walking pace, knowing that it isn't falling down all around me._

"Then it is a pity we are not stopping, because then I could have shown you around the city that you saved."

"Perhaps after we go to Africa, we could go there," Nemo suggested.

_After. What ARE we going to do after?_ Tom wondered. _Or rather, me._

xXx

He was back in the tower, taking the ammunition for the guns out of Quatermain's pockets. Then suddenly the hunter's eyes snapped open and his head swivelled round. Tom stumbled back, startled, as Allan glared at him.

"I already gave you my life, and that wasn't enough? Now you're robbing my corpse!"

At that point the spy woke up, breathing heavily. He sat up in bed and put his head in his hands for a while, trying to collect himself, then finally raised his face. It was dawn again. As far as he could recall, that was the only nightmare he'd had all night.

And it had been worth ten separate ones.

END PART FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

**Sawyer Fan - **Thanks! Tom is so angst-able, isn't he? Skinner and Tom are fun to bounce dialogue between, and I'll have some Tom/Henry bonding in another 'Rubicon' story. I also see the latter as becoming like brothers, but without the ribbing.

**Doped Out Bunny** - Glad you enjoyed it - I'm looking forward to writing more Skinner and Tom banter in the next story and trying to pack in even more angst.Thank you very much!

**Lady Norbert**- Thank you for your reviews and comments, and I'm glad to hear that you're doing more writing. This chapter is 'yours'!

One more chapter to go after this one! In this chapter I have mentioned/featured in passing Pierre Curie (husband of Marie) and archaeologist Flinders Petrie, who were real people. Amarna and its Pharaoh were also real, as well as the battle of Thermopylae and the quote by the Spartan soldier.

Note: This chapter contains a tribute to Lady Norbert and her "Elizabeth Quatermain" series, as a scene in one of the stories inspired me here. Thank you, Lady Norbert, and I look forward to reading more of your work!

Title: "Rubicon 1 - Aftermath" Chapter 5

By Ten Mara

Rating: PG-13

CATEGORY: Story, Drama/Angst

DISCLAIMER: The literary characters referred to are copyright their respective authors, and "LXG: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" is copyright 20th Century Fox, based on the comic books by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. The characters and movie universe are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be gained. Characters not recognized are mine, and a few real-life historical people and events are used or mentioned.

xXx

The Nautilus had arrived in London. The people whom the League had freed from M's grasp wanted to thank them collectively for their rescue, which they did very touchingly. A few of the men gave speeches, and the women presented them with gifts and a bunch of flowers cleverly made out of paper for Mina. The children gave them drawings.

Tom said goodbye to the children and their families whom he had made friends with during the voyage. Then the British quickly and efficiently escorted them off the submarine into a series of waiting carriages.

Now Tom regarded the letters before him on the desk in his quarters, then checked his watch. He had written to Aunt Polly, Mary, Sid, his Aunt Sally and a few other people, but left some space at the end of each final page. He was due to head to the American Embassy soon, to meet his contact, and find out just when he would be expected to head back to the States. Or not. Then he would finish off the letters and post them.

_Heck, I might even be able to deliver them in person, if the Secret Service has changed their mind since Alexandria._

Some non-relatives he had written to included Joe Harper, Jim, and Judge Thatcher, but not to Becky Thatcher. When he was sixteen, her family moved to Boston, her father taking up a position there. Becky and Tom kept in touch for a while, but then she had fallen in love with someone else and gotten married. Tom wished her well, but they had inevitably fallen out of contact since her engagement. He still kept in touch with Judge Thatcher now and then, and knew Becky's father would tell her Tom's news about finding Huck's killer.

Nemo was talking to one of his men near the open hold ramp as Tom went to disembark. The Captain bowed to him. "I hope your meeting goes well, Agent Sawyer."

"Thank you." Somehow the American was aware that Nemo's eyes remained on him until he was swallowed up by the passing people and the buildings. Perhaps the Indian thought that now Quatermain was gone, someone should keep a fatherly eye on Tom.

London. The spy looked around as he walked, feeling torn, remembering all that had happened the last time he was here.

At the Embassy, his contact was the head of American intelligence over here, Alexander Kane, the same as when he first pursued the Fantom to this city after the loss of Huck. Kane was also from the South, and had provided a lot of help for the upset but determined Sawyer at that time.

They sat down in Kane's study, and the veteran agent studied him carefully. Sawyer knew this man would have been given a copy of his report and any comments or questions from Secret Service Headquarters and would be assessing him. Not much ever got past Alexander Kane.

Kane questioned him thoroughly for an hour about his report and seemed satisfied by the answers he received. Then the older man commented, "There is talk that the League may become a real and permanent thing."

Tom attempted nonchalance. "That's all it is at the moment. Talk."

"But if it does, would you want to stay a part of it?"

He hesitated, then said honestly, "What I want to do is to escort Quatermain's body to Kenya for burial. Beyond that, I'm not sure yet."

Kane picked up his coffee. "We feel it would be in our best interests to continue to have an American in the League. We would like that agent to be you."

_Did you actually read my report? How much I stuffed up?_ But the loss of Quatermain would be no impact on them. The defeat of M and the halting of possible world war was what they cared about. To them, Sawyer had achieved his mission.

The older agent had a sip of his beverage, then said, "So, if the Queen does make it official, you would be allowed to remain with them, if you want. Have a vacation in Africa - which you do deserve - and let Headquarters know by the end of August."

Tom tried not to show how surprised he was. "All right. Thank you."

Then Kane got up and indicated that Tom follow him to a side table at the other end of the room. There lay two new Colt pistols, a new Winchester rifle and ammunition. "As requested."

Tom picked up the Winchester. He had wanted another rifle because he intended to leave his own on Quatermain's grave. This new one was not as ornate, but it had the special modifications and would do.

xXx

After leaving his contact, Tom wandered for a while through the London streets, carrying the Winchester. The Colts were snug in his holsters and the ammunition was over his shoulder in a bag. Usually being in another place or country fascinated him, however at the moment his mind was too full of other matters. What _did_ he want to do after Africa? He had shied away from that question ever since Mongolia.

_I don't want to leave the others, but would it be best for them if I did? I don't have any special abilities. Look what happened because of me. Perhaps I should just go home._

But in a way the Nautilus felt like home, even without Quatermain there.

After an hour of aimless walking, Tom's eyes were caught by a large plaque out the front of a beautiful pillared building. "The Marvel Society". Curiosity stirred, he went up to read the posters next to the plaque and discovered that this was the headquarters of a group fascinated by the latest inventions and discoveries. They had been bequeathed this building and funds by a rich patron. The society had a number of rooms and a hall where they held lectures on all manner of subjects, bringing in learned people in those areas, and they charged the interested public who came to hear them.

Tom was studying the program for the next few days when a number of people started coming out the front doors and down the steps. Most were chatting excitedly about the lecture they had just attended, which seemed to be something to do with an explorer in Africa. _Wonder if he ever met Quatermain?_

He returned to studying the program, an idea developing in his mind, and when he saw the titles of the lectures scheduled for the next day, it was like fate was being kind at last.

xXx

Back on the Nautilus:

Tom put his bag and new rifle in his quarters, then went to Mina's door. She now had a different set of rooms than when the adventure first started, having asked Nemo if she could have more space or quarters with an adjoining room for her chemistry equipment. Tom sensed that there was more to her desire to move than that, but was unsure why.

At least her being further away meant there was less chance of her vampire hearing being able to pick up if he yelled during a nightmare. Fortunately those times were rare anyway.

There was no answer to his knock. Perhaps she wasn't in her quarters. He decided to try once more, calling out, "Mrs Harker?"

He heard movement, then the door opened. Mina smiled at him, but her eyes held surprise at seeing him. He noticed there was a pencil tucked behind her ear and he knew her well enough now to know it meant she was most likely doing something with her chemistry equipment or some research.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but when I was out walking today I found something I thought you might be interested in." Tom pulled the pamphlet out of a pocket.

As he was unfolding it, Mina said, "You have new pistols, I see."

"My contact got them for me. Felt strange not having them."

She nodded. "Are you allowed to come to Africa?"

"Yes."

"That is good news." She seemed genuinely pleased. Then her curious gaze turned to the pamphlet. "Now, what is this that you have found?"

"Have you ever heard of a group or building called 'The Marvel Society'?"

"I believe I have. They arrange for lectures on new discoveries?"

"That's right."

"I saw some of their advertising and it was a place I meant to visit, but never got around to doing so."

"Well, I was there today and got a copy of their upcoming events." Tom handed the page to Mina. "Tomorrow should be fairly quiet, so I was wondering if you'd like to go? The afternoon talk on Egypt interests me, and there's a scientist there doing a lecture at the same time I thought you might want to hear. Apparently he's there all week. We've missed the last few days, but that shouldn't matter. They seem to be self-contained talks."

"Pierre Curie . . . ." There was a flare of interest in her eyes. "He and his wife Marie have made some fascinating discoveries."

"There's the opportunity for the public to ask questions after the lecture, and they also have a nice tea room. The society has a very good set up there."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Agent Sawyer. Can I consider it and let you know after dinner?"

"Of course."

Tom hoped she would say yes. He had been trying to work out how to help her or show that he was there if she needed someone to talk to. And without coming across as being too forward. Perhaps this would bring her out more, or at least get her off the Nautilus for an excursion and into something that interested her.

After dinner, the opportunity arose to walk Mina to the infirmary again and he took it.

"I have decided that I would like to go to the lecture tomorrow by Pierre Curie. Do you still want to go to the Egyptian one?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow morning we will have to see what the weather is like. Being able to walk to the Society would be nice."

"Here's hoping."

xXx

The day proved to be relatively cold, but clear, so Mina and Tom arranged to meet at her quarters with plenty of time to walk to the Marvel Society.

The others had learned at breakfast of their plans for the afternoon and said they were looking forward to hearing about the outing at dinner. Neither Nemo or Jekyll made any suggestion of accompanying them, something which made Tom feel both relieved and guilty at once. _We all need to get out, but I guess as selfish as it sounds, I just want this time to be me and Mina._

One of Nemo's men had gone to the Society for Tom this morning, on his way to do some errands for Nemo, and booked the lectures for them to make sure they got in.

Tom stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, getting ready. He actually put his suspenders in their rightful place over his shoulders, instead of dangling down at the back. And he buttoned up his vest for the first time in ages.

Then he completed his outfit with a tie and jacket. He didn't go as far as slicking his hair back though. When younger, he hated the fact that his hair was curly. That was before he found out how much appeal it gave him to the female sex. Though it was really time for a cut - it was getting in his eyes too much. In his pursuit of the Fantom and joining the League, he hadn't had a chance to get that rectified. _Nemo must have a barber somewhere on this canoe._ Failing that, he would go to a London barber if there was time tomorrow.

Tom left his new Colt pistols in their holsters over the back of a chair and the two Winchester rifles near them. He picked up his hat and duster, intending to put them on just before disembarking, then went to knock on Mina's door.

She came out of her cabin wearing the same outfit as when they had first met - the dark grey dress-coat and veiled hat. The very long berry red scarf was also in place.

They both took measure of the other's appearance, then realised and smiled in amusement and self-consciousness.

"You look very nice," Tom said.

"Thank you. And you're in a jacket and tie. I'm impressed. No guns though?"

"We won't be going through any out of the way places or dark alleyways. Besides, you'll protect me." The latter slipped out cheekily before he realised that might not be a very good thing to say. _Didn't I learn anything from my blunders on the conning tower with her and with Quatermain? Think before talking! I'm usually better at reading people than that._

But Mina simply laughed. "I will indeed, if the occasion should arise. However, with all the martial arts training you are doing, you would do fine without me or your guns."

They left the Nautilus and walked side by side, Mina pointing out to Tom things along the way that she thought would be of interest to him, or that were relevant to her own life here.

"Agent Sawyer, how long have you been interested in Ancient Egypt?" Mina asked. "Or did this particular lecture just sound like it could be interesting?"

"I've been intrigued by Egypt all my life. From the stories in the Bible and beyond - I've always loved history. Also, I visited Egypt when I was fourteen, and it is such a fascinating place."

"You certainly had a very eventful time at that age."

"That's very true. It was a flying visit, literally - in a balloon."

xXx

Both lectures were supposed to have the same finish time, but of course the question and answer time could vary wildly, so once inside the Marvel Society building Mina and Tom arranged to meet afterwards at the large statue of a dragon near the tearoom. Then they would decide whether to have something to eat there or head for 'home'.

Wishing each other a good lecture, they parted.

Tom enjoyed the British archaeologist who gave the talk about his Egyptian discoveries. Flinders Petrie was a colourful and energetic man, who had worked on a rather unique ancient city site called Amarna. He had been excavating there since 1890, intrigued by how different this place and its surviving artwork was to the normal depictions of 2,000 years of Egyptian art. There were no battle scenes, no recognisable Egyptian gods. The pharaoh who ordered the city built seemed to worship one god only, quite a radical departure, and instead of glorying in war he was shown time and again in tender scenes with his family.

When the questions finished, Petrie ended the session to a lot of applause, and people began filing out or going up to get a closer look at some of the artefacts and copies of the art that he had brought along. Tom was curious about the items, but he knew the question time had gone for a while and Mina's lecture could easily be out by now. _Never keep a lady waiting._ And if the lecture was still going, he could easily come back in here to look at the objects or perhaps get to talk to the archaeologist himself.

Tom moved around towards the exit, but as he was passing a group of four women who were standing near the door - three young, one matronly - one of the girls dropped a glove. He immediately picked it up and handed it back to the owner.

"Thank you very much. How clumsy of me!"

_No, probably how deliberate of you._ He could see that the matronly woman, no doubt the chaperone, was looking somewhat horrified and suspicious at her young charge. "Not a problem, ma'am."

"Oh, you're American?" the girl blurted out, then blushed.

He saw three young pairs of eyes light up, and three intellects quickly vanish like vapour, to be replaced by simpering with intent. They were clearly sizing him up as a potential husband. Heck, it was flattering, but also these days it was rather tiresome, especially the giggling silliness. _I really have grown up._ He was well aware that his looks and especially his unusual green eyes were attractive to women, but he had stopped trying to play that to his advantage in this field. Most of the time, anyway.

Their chaperone hastened to get and make introductions, trying to restore propriety and etiquette, but even she now seemed intrigued, developing a calculating air as she tried to find out about him and his potential suitability.

Fortunately his other gifts, a natural sense of charm and style, allowed him to politely get away from the women without too much effort.

_If they want to see how to mix brains and beauty, perhaps I should have introduced them to Mina._

He worked his way towards the dragon statue while looking around. There was Mina, standing in the company of two men of about her age. They were both smartly dressed and one had a silver-capped walking cane. Fortunately it was not a silver skull cane like the Fantom's. Both men were hovering about her. Tom wondered if they had been in the lecture and they had struck up a conversation on the subject when it finished. It would be good for her to discuss her profession with fellow scientists.

However, from the looks on their faces it quickly became obvious to him what sort of chemistry they were interested in. They even appeared to be trying to outdo each other in flirting with her. A bit of jealousy reared up in Tom, but then he saw that Mina's face was a polite mask in sharp contrast.

_She must get so tired of men doing this - falling for her looks and ignoring her brains. Making fools of themselves._ His face reddened when he remembered that he could well be compared to those men.

_If you require help during the voyage, Mrs Harker, just let me know. . . . Heavy lifting, light banter. I'm a useful kind of guy._

That just made him all the more determined to be a good friend to her.

The influx of people into the lobby from some finished lectures meant that Tom had to divert around a bit to reach Mina, and still had a little distance to cover, now side-on to her. He didn't think she had seen or sensed him - with all these people individual scents were probably hard to pick up. And he wasn't sure how effective her senses were when she wasn't in 'vampire mode' anyway.

_These people are eager to hear about marvels. Well, they have a real one in their midst: a genuine vampire, or half-vampire anyway. Half is enough of a marvel._

Now he was close enough to hear them. One of the men, with dark hair and the silver cane, was saying, "Please let me purchase you some refreshment, Mrs Harker. Or at least find you a chair."

Tom could tell that her smile was strained. "I thank you for your offers, but my beau should be along at any moment."

_Beau? Does she mean me?_

The dark haired man frowned a little, as if thinking that he should easily be a match for this potential threat, in any department. _Great,_ Tom thought.

Then Mina spotted him. "And here he is now." She stepped forward with a lovely smile on her face. "Tom."

_Relief that I'm about to rescue her from these idiots or genuinely glad to see me because she feels for me or what?_ Whatever it was, the smile did set his heart quickening.

Immediately Tom played along, hoping he was reading the situation correctly. He gave her the same type of smile back, which was easy enough. "There you are, Mina. Did you enjoy the lecture?" He came up and offered his arm.

She took it and replied gaily, "Oh yes, it was most informative. I'm so glad we came. The speaker was very interesting, and I met these two gentlemen in there."

Introductions were quickly made. The man with the silver cane was the son of a duke. Both emphasised their own scientific credentials, as if trying to one-up Tom. Mina had introduced him to these Englishmen as "Mr", because as much as he would like to see the surprise on their stuffy faces, his Secret Service career could only be revealed on a 'need to know' basis. So outside of the Nautilus the rest of the League and Nemo's crew knew not to address him as "Agent", and to use the broader term of 'law enforcement' for his career, if asked.

"You're American," came from the fairer-haired man.

_And you're stating the blooming obvious,_ Tom thought. He was very tempted to reply, "No, we all speak like this in my corner of Surrey."

Mina engineered their swift departure from the company of those men, managing it with consummate politeness.

She did not make any move to unlink their arms once they were out of sight of the two. _Because she likes me or because she wants to keep up the cover for now?_

Once they were out of the building, Mina said, "Tom, thank you. I'm sorry -"

"Hey, that's the nicest undercover role I've had so far in my career."

"Well, I'm sorry that I dragged us out of there without stopping at the tearoom, but I didn't want to chance having to put up with the two of them any more. Talk about complete bores! Shall we go somewhere else or back to the Nautilus?"

Tom didn't want the afternoon's excursion to end just yet. "I'm sure you could recommend a good tearoom. Lead on."

xXx

Mina did indeed know a very nice place, and once they had found a table and placed their orders, she excused herself for a few minutes.

Tom sat watching the people passing outside while musing over what had happened at the Society. Then when Mina returned to the table he got up and held out her seat for her.

"What were you thinking about just then?" she asked as they settled in their chairs. She looked somewhat amused at herself for being so forward, but that did not dim her curiosity.

He hesitated, but those eyes were on him and he found himself telling the truth, with a slightly embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Those guys back at the Marvel Society. Just how it must be for you to have men acting like that all the time. Flattering to a point, but also annoying."

"I imagine you must have the same problem to a degree too." At his surprised expression, she continued, "I saw jealous looks from some women while we were arm in arm. And you also have another burden too - not just in your looks versus brains, but also in people considering you to still be a boy or lacking in experience because of how young you appear."

"Ah. Yes, there is that at times. I guess we all have our crosses to bear in life."

Mina smiled. She looked down at the sugar bowl, then back up at him. "On the Nautilus, soon after Doctor Jekyll joined the League, you asked if there was anything I required. I was very abrupt with you."

Tom blushed again at the memory. _Is she reading my mind?_ "You had every right to be."

"Not really. It is just that Dorian had only not more than ten seconds before tried to see if he and I could take up our prior relationship."

_Talk about great timing._ "I'm sor-"

She held up a hand to silence the spy. "It did mean that I was not in a very good temper, but there was no way you could have known."

"Well, there are worse things in the world than being considered very young and very sweet," he replied with a grin. "I can deal with that. And accept it. Better than the opposite, anyway."

Though he couldn't help thinking that if she did think him too young for her, well, he WAS going to age and she probably wasn't, so he would catch up with her at some point. He could have a chance with her then.

_Don't I ever give up? And I'd catch up with her, sure, but I'd also surpass her too!_

Unaware of his thoughts, Mina was still talking about that particular exchange between them. "You said then that you were good at light banter," she reminded him. "I'd quite like some now. After all the rush of what we've been through and the trip home, it would be very welcome."

So as they had their cups of tea and pastries, he did just that, seemingly successfully, though he did not dominate the conversation like he would have in his youth. Mina did not giggle at anything he said - much to his relief and he doubted she was capable of giggling anyway, hardly an empty-headed miss like those others. But when she laughed it was genuine, and that was the most important thing.

xXx

Back on the ship two hours later, Tom and Mina stopped outside her quarters. They had not linked arms for the walk back, but that was all right. The American was happy with what today had done for their friendship instead. They had spent that time telling each other about Petrie and Curie's talks.

"Thank you for letting me know about the lecture and coming along, Tom. This afternoon did me a lot of good."

_And we're on first name basis. That's good._

"We might be able to go to more lectures tomorrow, but Nemo thinks the Queen's representative will come then," Tom said and unconsciously brushed his hair out of his eyes again.

This action caused Mina to tilt her head slightly to the side, studying him, before saying, "Tom, would you like me to give you a haircut?"

"If you can - yes please. The last thing I need is for it to get in the way when I need to make an important shot."

"All right. Some time during the next few days then? I can make sure that I have everything necessary."

xXx

The Queen's representative did indeed come that next day and proved to be rather officious and time-consuming. But he thanked the League and presented them with a sizeable and very unexpected amount of gold and some beautiful antiques.

Tom would have liked to have met Queen Victoria, but he knew that the full League would never be allowed to - the risk of having Hyde or a vampire anywhere near the Sovereign . . . . Her bodyguards would never permit it.

Though fortunately Hyde was granted his amnesty, as long as he continued to serve the Crown when required. So Jekyll was free, in one sense at least.

The representative informed them that a special clandestine meeting of Parliament with the British Secret Service was to be convened, where the possibility of them becoming an official, on-call League would be discussed. This would most likely take place within the next few weeks, and they would be contacted and informed of the decision.

_We'll have buried Quatermain by then, well and truly,_ Tom realised. _So I wonder where we'll be when the message comes. Still together? Scattered back to our ends of the globe after deciding this was a once only outing?_

Another thing Tom found himself pondering was who would lead the League if they did continue. Today Mina and Nemo had shared the duty of welcoming and talking with the representative, with occasional questions or comments from himself and Jekyll.

xXx

With the Nautilus emptied of her passengers, the League now had time and energy to meet together for most meals, instead of just dinner or at random.

Mina entered the dining room for lunch and saw that Nemo and Jekyll were there. "I just passed Agent Sawyer. He said he will be here in fifteen minutes but please not to wait for him. I think he wants to freshen up after his exercising." With the Queen's representative staying so long the day before, she had not had a chance to give Tom his haircut and was not sure if today would work out either, since there were errands she wanted to do this afternoon.

The men stood for her and then all sat down. "I was about to ask Doctor Jekyll about Mr Skinner's condition," Nemo said.

Henry replied, "The speed of his healing is incredible. The burns are still there but nowhere near as bad as they still should be. At this rate, it will not be long before I will allow him to make an excursion outside the infirmary, for a meal or visit with us, even if he is borne by stretcher here as a precaution and then back, just to make sure he isn't worn out."

"He will love that," Mina said. "He will either grumble or let it go to his head, pretending he is a king in a sedan chair. But that is wonderful news."

"If this keeps up, he will be able to attend Quatermain's funeral without a problem."

"And now we can all catch up on some rest and relaxation since our charges have disembarked," came from Nemo.

Jekyll gave a tired smile. "We won't know what to do with ourselves. Things are so quiet and sedate."

Nemo nodded. "Even though they had their troublesome moments, I do miss the children. And the only time I have seen Thomas laugh or smile lately was when he played with them."

That gave them all pause, especially Mina.

"Though compared to how he was before Mongolia, it's a fraction of how he used to be," Nemo continued, looking over at Tom's usual chair.

Jekyll put down his cutlery, now not as interested in starting his meal. "I've noticed that Skinner has been able to make him laugh, but you're right, nothing like before."

Mina thought, _And what have I done in that regard? Nothing. I've been too wrapped up in my own problems, and let Tom go along as if a light has been extinguished in him._

"I think he might leave us after Africa," Nemo announced worriedly. "After the funeral, he may think he no longer has a place with us."

There was a pause as the three looked at each other with concern growing in their faces. The conversation had suddenly become a miniature 'Sawyer summit'.

The doctor asked, "Has anyone talked to Tom about Quatermain or the loss of his friend?" He had seen Tom and Mina together on several occasions, like their excursion to the Marvel Society, and assumed that she had raised the matter with him during one or some of those times.

"I tried, but I probably didn't push hard enough or persist enough," Mina said, feeling even guiltier about her own distraction of late.

Nemo stroked his beard. "I planned to have a martial arts lesson with Agent Sawyer later today. I will endeavour to talk to him then."

xXx

Tom and Nemo faced each other on one of the large exercise mats in the gymnasium. Tang stood watching them.

The Captain's back was now fine. He had intended to come along during the voyage to London to at least watch some of the lessons, but that plan had not worked out.

He said, "All right, Agent Sawyer. I would like to see what you have learned so far. See if you can block these moves."

_Here goes. . . ._

Nemo attacked and Tom put all his skills to use in defending himself. Some of the blows did hit home, but only a mild number considering how many were coming at him.

Then Nemo ordered him to attack. Back and forth they went, Tom doing a good job of holding his ground, until finally the Captain called a halt.

"I am impressed. You are determined and dedicated. Now that I have more time, on our way to Africa I will take you for every second lesson."

"I'd be honoured," Tom replied. _I wonder how much he was holding back though. After all, he's been doing this for decades and I've only just started. So I'm sure I wasn't getting the full force, or I'd be flat on my back with broken bones._

Afterwards they sat catching their breath. On a signal from Nemo, Tang bowed and left, knowing that the Captain wanted some private time with their American student.

Tom watched the Asian man go. He was glad Tang was still going to take him for half the lessons. He enjoyed them and the stories the man told of his homeland's history and customs. He was lucky to have two such expert instructors to help him.

"I am having a new and improved version of my automobile made," Nemo revealed. "When it is built and we get to an appropriate section of land, which will not be Africa, unfortunately, I would like you to test it."

"I crashed the last one," Tom reminded him.

"Yes, on our orders and to save a city. Besides, I already had the plans drawn up for another automobile and that gave me the perfect chance to have it done."

_Surely there's room for two or more of them in this floating museum!_ "All right. That first one was great to drive. When it wasn't being shot at, of course."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Nemo asked a question that puzzled Tom.

"Have you ever heard of the battle of Thermopylae?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"It was back in 480 BC in Greece, when three hundred Spartan soldiers were ordered to hold a narrow pass through which the invading Persians were coming. It was basically a suicide mission, with the hope that those few Spartans could delay the multitude of Persians enough for reinforcements to arrive. They did their duty with honour, dying to the last man, and taking down an incredible amount of the enemy in the process. It is a perfect example of how a small group can make such a difference."

"And you're telling me this for what reason? You're comparing the League to them?"

"That, but more so this: it was recorded that before the fighting began, an informant talked to the Spartans. He said the Persians numbered so many that when they fired their arrows, they blotted out the sun. A Spartan soldier named Dienekes replied, 'Good, then we shall fight in the shade'." Nemo gave Tom a look. "His outlook reminds me of you."

"Why thank you." Tom chuckled lightly. "Nice to be put in such company."

Nemo nodded, then said, "Thomas, I would like to speak to you about Mr Quatermain."

The American shifted uncomfortably, all amusement gone immediately. "Yes?"

"You did not know each other for very long, but it was clear that he quickly came to think of you like a son." A sadness came into Nemo's eyes. "I was a father - my family was killed a number of years ago - and I could see how proud he was of you, especially in rallying us when we had given up hope. I could recognise the feeling and the look because I had given them myself to my own children."

Tom stared at him. Just like when Quatermain had revealed to him about his own loss, he was unsure of what to say or do. His mind was also absorbing Nemo's observation. And then the Captain continued on.

"He would not have wanted the situation to have been reversed, with you dying instead. Your optimism survived your friend's death. Allan Quatermain would hate to be the reason for its loss now."

Tom could feel a lump developing in his throat. "Thanks," he managed to get out. Surreptitiously he squeezed his thigh with his thumb and index finger, trying to use the slight pain as a distraction from the memories and feelings that were suddenly rearing up.

Nemo was watching his face closely. "I too felt guilt about my family's deaths. But I try to live in the now and make that count; it honours their memory. If you need someone to talk to at any time, I am here. As are the others too."

"I know that. I appreciate it. I'm - I'm just not ready yet."

"Sometimes by the time you feel ready, it is actually too late. Do not let it get to that point." The Captain patted him on the shoulder and got up to leave.

END PART FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter! (Of this installment anyway.)

**Sawyer Fan** - You liked the part where Tom got dressed? Well, I might do the reverse of that in another fic - would you like that too? LOL. Thanks for all your reviews.

**Doped Out Bunny** - Thank you very much! The Tom and Mina moments were very important to me, especially since they lead up to the major scene in this part.

Title: "Rubicon 1 - Aftermath" Chapter 6

By Ten Mara

Rating: PG-13

CATEGORY: Story, Drama/Angst

DISCLAIMER: The literary characters referred to are copyright their respective authors, and "LXG: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" is copyright 20th Century Fox, based on the comic books by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. The characters and movie universe are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be gained. Characters not recognized are mine, and a few real-life historical people and events are used or mentioned.

xXx

After dawn the next morning, Nemo was on the bridge studying schematics for a new invention when Mina entered. Neither was surprised to see the other up so early – they both got by on a lot less sleep than the others. After exchanging greetings, she asked, "Were you able to talk with Agent Sawyer?"

"Yes. I think my words reached him. I just hope they have a positive effect."

"Did he talk to you?" Normally Mina would not be so intrusive, but this was to do with the wellbeing of a League member and friend. And she felt that her lack of intrusion since Mongolia had not helped the situation any either.

"No. He said he was not ready." Nemo sighed, then said, "He may need some more time, or to absorb what I told him, but I think perhaps he would feel more comfortable talking with someone else." He gave her a significant look.

"I plan on doing so." _He needs to let it out._

Despite her now pre-naturally lengthened life, Mina's need for isolation and privacy had kept her in London after her change, not daring to travel much.

She had not met all that many Americans over the years, though her heart saddened as she remembered brave Quincey Morris, who was fatally wounded before he and her husband Jonathan managed to kill Dracula on her behalf. In a lot of ways Tom reminded her of Quincey.

Her dear friend Lucy had written of the Texan: 'He looks so young and fresh that it seems almost impossible that he has been to so many places and has had such adventures.' He also kept great faith in Winchesters.

Other similarities were their manners, how they were so earnest, brave, 'a bubbling well of good spirits' as John Seward had noted in regard to Quincey. 'If America can go on breeding men like that, she will be a power in the world indeed.'

_She has, John, _Mina thought. _She has._

She did know on the whole that Americans were more outgoing than Englishmen. The amount of time they spent smiling and laughing was even a little disconcerting at first, then refreshing. Tom was the most beaming of the lot, so fearless and happy about living.

Or rather, he had been. She knew he could not be expected to bounce back and be his cheerful self so quickly after suffering such losses, but his self-flagellation could not be allowed to go on.

Mina came out of her inner musings and noticed the schematics that were spread out on Nemo's desk. The Captain followed her interested gaze and smiled. "We two scientists must have discussions ourselves at some stage soon," he commented.

"I look forward to that." She was sure it would be a fascinating exchange of ideas. Then Mina took her leave to get ready to help Tom.

Whether he wanted it or not.

xXx

Sawyer walked down the hallway and paused for a moment in front of Quatermain's room. As far as he knew, only Nemo had been inside since the hunter's death. The Captain had gotten Matilda out for him and put the Webley revolver in there.

Allan's English solicitor had instructed them that the hunter had no surviving relatives and his executor was a doctor in Nairobi. The solicitor gave Nemo documents and letters to take to various people, including this doctor, and Allan's friends Sir Henry Curtis and Captain John Good, who had set off the whole epic adventure to King Solomon's mines and now lived in Africa. The League would get the paperwork to the men quicker than the post would.

Now the American studied the door of Quatermain's room, considering going inside. Then Mina came around the corner.

"There you are, Agent Sawyer. I'm ready to give you a haircut now. Is this a good time?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

She had everything laid out in her room and a chair selected. Tom sat in it and she pinned a sheet around him. As she combed his hair in preparation, she said, "Now, do you still only want your hair out of your eyes, or more?"

"Perhaps a trim around the ends as well, if you're willing, but I like the length as it is."

Mina quickly set to work. He closed his eyes to both avoid the bits of falling hair and to try to ignore Mina's close proximity to him. Her perfume filled his nose. _Perhaps I should have gone to Nemo's barber or one in town._ It was too late now.

_Is she humming?_ He tried to pick the tune, somewhat grateful for the distraction.

Quickly and efficiently Mina was finished and he was freed. _That wasn't so bad._

Tom looked at the end result in a hanging mirror. "Thank you very much, Mrs Harker. That's a great job." A stirring of apprehension had made him subconsciously revert to the formality, and the spy was about to find out why.

He went to take his leave, not wanting to outstay his welcome, but Mina moved towards to the armchairs near the fireplace and asked him to join her.

_Uh oh. Why do I feel like I've walked into a trap?_

But his brain deserted him, refusing to come up with a polite and logical excuse to escape. He perched on the edge of the proffered armchair and waited. He did not have to wait long.

Mina regarded him from her chair. She was looking sad. "Tom, I have been thinking back on everything that has happened since you joined us. How you kept our spirits up. Yet we have neglected to do the same for you when you needed it."

_Oh damn. This is just like in the Bible. Cut Sampson's hair off and weaken him, then pounce._ "There has been no neglect, I assure you."

"I know you've hardly been smiling or even talking all that much lately. It's all been very much on the surface - superficial subjects and conversation. Deflection."

_So much for thinking I was putting on a good act._ "Our guests have kept us all so busy there hasn't been much time for chatting," he hedged. "I'm sorry if what talking I did bored you."

"Tom," she said warningly. "You've helped me a great deal. I want to help you. I know you haven't wanted to burden me. You're not."

He felt an irrational but very real fear pounding away in his heart then. Mina was on the hunt and he was the prey, but it wasn't his blood she wanted. It was his emotions and she was not going to stop until she had sucked them out of him or at least onto the surface, which is the last place he wanted them at the moment, no matter what Quatermain had said to him about the price of keeping his tongue and character locked away.

_Perhaps if I 'bleed' just a little. Give up something small, then hopefully she'll be satisfied and quit,_ he thought desperately.

"I'm sick of saying dumb things. This way is easier."

Mina blushed then. "I still do foolish things," she admitted to him. "And I don't consider it a dumb thing you stopping to ask me if I was all right."

At Sawyer's blank look, she said, "In Nemo's stateroom, after Gray revealed he was the traitor and stole the Nautiloid. That is one example. Another is when you apologized if your intentions had offended me, which is about the first time in recorded history that a young man has done such a thing without first being prompted! I appreciate your sensitivity. It is altogether too rare in a man, not to mention someone of your age."

_I don't appreciate it. It's threatening to tear me apart._ Tom looked down at his hands and was alarmed to see they were starting to shake.

In his silence, Mina continued, "When Quatermain and I commended you for your positive attitude, most other men would have gotten a conceited or smug grin, but you did not. You looked happy, but bashful in a way."

It was good to hear her praise, but Tom could sense it was leading up to something that he wanted to avoid. The temptation to get up and pace was so strong, and to shove his shaking hands in his pockets, but Mina's next words chased those urges away momentarily.

"As for me, after Mongolia I tried to convince myself that the loss of Dorian was not a loss at all. I did not want to admit to myself that I had loved him, that I had been foolish enough to involve myself with him again. And that killing him affected me so much. So in regard to our grief, you stopped talking and I tried to stop feeling. I have realised I was wrong." Her eyes were looking at him very intently.

"I've talked," Tom found himself blurting out. "I've talked to Nemo."

"Nemo talked to you. He didn't get much back."

"What - so now you're all discussing and monitoring me, what you think I should be doing? Just because you consider I'm the kid, the most 'unextraordinary' one in the League?" Tom snapped at her, feeling humiliated. Now he did spring up, staring down at her. "I don't want or need special treatment! I'm not a child!"

Mina remained seated. "We know you aren't. You are our team member and friend. We're worried about you, and you need to let this out."

"I have been."

"By yourself?" she guessed, and knew from the look on his face that she was right. "That may be a release, but you're just going over and over the same thing without someone to tell you that it is all right or comfort you. Tom, what happened was hard on all of us, but it was hardest on you -"

"Harder on Allan and Skinner," Tom retorted.

She pressed on. "You had a bond with Allan that none of us did. One of your gifts is your great capacity for emotions, but on the downside, it means you can also feel magnified guilt and pain. I am not going to let you go on in this way. You don't have to keep suffering in silence like this. I want you to talk to me."

"Mina, please don't make me." He realised his voice had shaken and that his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

She noticed these things too and was trying to work out how to get through Tom's defences, knowing that unless she did, it would be a matter of seconds before he headed for the door. _All right, then: approach from a different angle. Please let this work._

Her suddenly brisk and authorative tone threw him momentarily off guard. "Tom, I want you to tell me what happened in the fortress, from the time that we all split up, and as fully as you can manage. Don't leave anything out. I'm here to listen, not to judge."

"Is this an order?" he asked.

"I don't want it to be, but it can. You have given your superiors in America a report, but I do not know in full what happened. We can surmise the events with some accuracy, but that is not the same."

There was a long pause as he stared at her.

"Please," Mina said. "You can sit or stand or pace or whatever. Give me your report, Agent Sawyer. In full."

His defences were worn thin. He sat down and found himself telling her. For a start he tried to keep 'report-like' in his discourse, but it proved impossible. _As she well knows._ But even after realising her strategy, he could not stop once started, his thoughts and feelings being revealed, laid bare.

Her empathic blue eyes never left his face, and though his own eyes broke off plenty of times, they always found their way back. She did not interrupt with any observations or questions, though there were times that he could see she was on the verge of doing so, but fighting it.

His voice ran on and on, sometimes a monotone, sometimes packed to the brim with every emotion under the sun. Somehow the tears were holding off. He was worried that when they came, that would be it.

Occasionally he backtracked a little, about moments between himself and Quatermain on the ship, but then finally he was telling Mina the final words of the great hunter.

"'May this new century be yours, son, as the old one was mine . . . .'" Tom swallowed. "And then - he was gone."

The American stopped talking then, almost hoarse. Some tears were making their way down his cheeks. He stared off into space, trying not to let any more fall. The main mass was gathering behind his eyes like in a thunderstorm.

He heard Mina get out of her chair and move toward him, and he tensed. Immediately she halted. Then her voice reached him gently, "Tom, you saved Allan's life in M's fortress, when the guard ambushed you both in that parlour. You knocked out the guard and then saved Quatermain from M's stiletto."

_I thought you said you weren't here to judge._

"I saved his life - gave him about an extra half hour before really causing his death!" Tom snapped, swiping a hand angrily across his eyes.

She moved closer to him, cautiously. "His final words - he was trying to show that he did not blame you. He wanted you to live and use the potential that he saw in you. It was not your fault that you were captured." The American shook his head, but she pressed on. "Tom, he called you 'son', and I'm sure he meant it literally. At the start of our mission, he was very reticent, but you brought him out of his isolation despite himself. By being you, by your optimism and joy for living. In Africa, yes, he was alive, but not really living, from all that I've heard. Just existing. Like with me. It took a mortal, you, to remind me what a gift life is and not to hide away from it."

Tom's eyes darted to her for a moment, then away again. A sob escaped. Mina dared to come even closer, finally right up next to him. She reached for him and finally his superhuman struggle against his emotions was lost.

They ended up kneeling on the floor, with Tom crying, clinging to her.

_Thank God,_ Mina thought, even as her heart ached for the pain he was going through. She rocked him as he sobbed, stroking his back and head, and she kept up a stream of soothing words and noises. "Shhhh, it's all right, let it out, that's it". At one point the contradiction between 'shhh' and 'let it out' flitted into her mind for a brief absurd moment, before she refocused entirely on Tom.

After a long time he had cried himself out, for the moment anyway. Mina knew he had not fallen asleep. They just sat there, holding.

Mina eventually dared to break the silence, knowing that some things still had not been addressed. Or healed. One good crying jag, despite being what he needed, was not going to miraculously make everything immediately better. "We know that you're thinking of leaving. We don't want you to. There is no need for you to go."

She felt him stiffen, then he mumbled into her shoulder, "I'm easily replaced."

"Tom, you are more than just our resident optimist or gunslinger. One of the things that you are is a natural leader. But at the moment you're too upset to see it that way."

He pulled away from her then, and regarded her as a burst of anger went through him. Sitting in front of her, he snapped, "Good at leading people into danger! Good at leading them out of their shell for what? So they can die or be injured!"

"Tom, it is not your fault and I'm going to keep saying it because you are an intelligent man and it will sink in eventually. Besides, the city of Venice is still standing because of you. The world is no longer on the brink of world war thanks to you." The anger slowly lessened on his features until he just watched her. She smiled at him, then said, "Let me give back to you some of the optimism you gave me. After all, a wise man once told me that M did trick us, but he also brought us together. That is very true. _All_ of us."

She watched an answering smile dawn on his face, below his exhausted eyes, and felt her own heart lift.

xXx

Next day:

Nemo, Mina, Jekyll and Tom were all gathered around Skinner's bed in the infirmary, at the Captain's request. Skinner's burns were still visible in some places, but nothing compared to when he had been rescued from the burning scroll room. He was quite chipper and busy teasing Mina, who was actually relaxed enough for once to tease him right back, much to his delight. Or perhaps she was indulging him after his near-death heroics.

Their quick wits were providing a fun clash. Nemo had not interrupted or steered the conversation towards why he summoned them all together, so Tom was listening to the half-vampire and thief while waiting, very much entertained.

The thought struck him how much their banter would have amused Allan, especially after their prickly attitude towards each other in the beginning.

_Things change._

He knew in his heart that Quatermain had come to think of him like a son. It had been in the adventurer's eyes during his final moments, as well as his words. There was also pride directed at Tom for getting Moriarty and a relief that the hunter had been able to save the American, unlike with his son, Harry.

It was going to be hard to bury the hunter, but it had to be done. Life had to go on. He would honour Allan's memory like he did Huck's.

And suddenly a strange feeling came over Tom. A certainty that something was going to happen in Africa. Something important.

_Have I become a fortune teller now?_ he mocked himself. _I might have a special power to contribute to the team after all._ However, the feeling and certainty remained. He stopped trying to analyse it, instead accepting it, whatever it brought.

"Agent Sawyer?"

Tom jolted out of his internal musings. Nemo, Mina, Jekyll and Skinner were all looking at him, and he realised with embarrassment that he had been aware they were talking, but missed what it was about. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Nemo was watching him closely. "I said that the Nautilus is ready to leave for Africa."

"Then let's go." There was a smile on Tom's face now, partly wistful but mostly optimistic, and the others responded to it, heartened at the proof that their friend had clearly turned a corner.

There was a new century waiting. And he intended to make it his: for Allan and for himself and the League.

THE END.

Notes: Thanks for reading - please let me know what you think!

"Rubicon 2 - Africa" follows Tom in his next life-changing decision. After Quatermain's funeral, the League plan on doing some traveling in Africa for a few weeks with one of the hunter's old friends. But Tom feels compelled to accompany the local doctor on his rounds of outlying settlements instead, only to find himself in the middle of an outbreak of a deadly illness. Can he believe in himself and his leadership abilities enough to save everyone?

Rubicon 2 is in the planning stage at the moment - I have done a summary but need to do more research for it. It would be great to have some people knowledgeable in aspects of that time period or in general (specifically Kenya/Africa, medicine, customs/etiquette) to be able to ask specific questions of. Please see my author profile for details if you are interested. Thank you.


End file.
